Adventures After the Cup
by fossilfighter1313
Summary: (Edited Summary) The patrol team is in trouble. They are being attacked by mysterious people. With the help of a new friend, and some crazy new powers, the fight for their lives will begin! This is my first fic, so go easy on me. I just wanted to make something different. Please leave reviews if you like it! Rated T for violence and mention of blood.
1. Chapter 1: tragedy strikes

**Hey everyone! I'm starting my own fanfic about Fossil Fighters: Champions! This is my first fic, though so go easy on me. Also, it may take me a while to update because I have to balance school, my personal life, and writing this.**

**Main characters I will use:**

**Dina**

**Rupert**

**Todd**

**Pauleen**

**And maybe some of the other characters from FFC. No OC's. Yet.**

**Couples are DinaxRupert and ToddxPauleen.**

**I do not own the characters or any references to the FFC storyline. Those are owned by Nintendo. I only own the fic.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter one

My name is Dina. I won't tell you my last name, so don't ask. My best friend Todd and I became fossil fighters about 4 years ago after meeting a famous fighter named Joe Wildwest. We fought in his tournament, the Caliosteo Cup, and I won. Then Joe turned out to be an evil sorcerer named Zongazonga, I defeated him, and I think you know the rest. Along the way I met some new friends, Pauleen and Rupert. Todd has admitted to me that he likes Pauleen, and Pauleen has admitted to me that she likes Todd, but both are too shy to admit it to each other. Rupert and I have been boyfriend and girlfriend for about a year now. The two of us didn't get along at first, but we fell in love during the Cup.

"Come on, guys!" I shouted. We were hiking in the forest surrounding Treasure Lake and I was excited to see what was there.

"Calm down, Dina!" Todd shouted back. "Why are we even here?"

"To have fun!" I said.

"What's so fun about walking in a forest, anyways?"

"Todd?" said Rupert

"Yeah?"

Rupert smacked him across the face. "Learn to shut up once in a while!" he said.

"What was that for?!"

"Calm down, digadig!" Pauleen shouted. "Why can't you two ever get along?"

I facepalmed. "look, if you can't get along, I'll have my vivosaurs beat some sense into you both!"

Both of them looked at me like I was crazy and immediately shut up.

Those two are always this way. As much as I love Rupert, he really is a pain in the neck sometimes.

We kept walking for a while, and came to a clearing.

"Where do we go now, digadig?"

"I don't know, which way do you guys want to go?"

"Home!" Rupert and Todd both said at the same time.

"Ok…What about you, Pauleen?" She just stood there, frozen. "Uh, what's wrong?"

I turned around, and I saw a Coatlus heading straight for us.

"Pauleen, look out!" I ran towards her and knocked her down just in time to save her. The Coatlus missed us, but it turned around and dove again. I reached for my dino medal, but I dropped it and it rolled away. It was my favorite dino, Teffla, and it was the only one I had brought with me.

"I knew I should have brought more of them," I mumbled. The Coatlus was getting closer. Pauleen and I stood up and ran, but the Coatlus turned and kept chasing us.

Then, I heard Rupert scream. The Coatlus was targeting him now. I tried to help, but it was too late. The Coatlus hit him with its razor-sharp beak.

"NO!" I screamed. "RUPERT!

I finally found my medal and threw it. My Teffla easily defeated the Coatlus, but no medal appeared when it died. I ran over to Rupert.

"Rupert!" the Coatlus had struck him in the chest, and he was bleeding a lot.

"Guys, help me out!" I shouted. "We need to get him out of here!"

We made it out of the forest, and Rupert was still alive, miraculously, but he was barely conscious. A staff member noticed us and ran over.

"What happened?!" I explained the story. "We need to get him to the hospital, now!"

The staff member helped us get him to the hospital, but by that time he was no longer conscious. I was starting to question whether or not he would survive.

"Rupert…" I started to cry. He was in surgery, and they were trying to save him. He was in critical condition, and I was waiting to hear how he was doing. The doctor finally came in, but she had a sad look on her face.

"No… it can't be…" I said through my tears.

The love of my life was Rupert. We went through a lot together.

But now he was gone.

**Sorry Rupert fans! What will Dina do now? How will Dina's friends react? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: reactions

**Hey guys! Last chapter, Rupert got killed by a rogue Coatlus. And I have nothing against Rupert, BTW. Please don't kill me, Rupert fans!**

**How will everyone react? Read to find out!**

Chapter 2: Reactions

I can't believe this… I was sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear how Rupert was doing. Then...the doctor came in to tell me how he was doing. She told me…Rupert didn't make it through the surgery. The others don't know yet, but I am getting ready to tell them now.

"How could this happen?" I said to myself. "We've only been together for a short time, not even a year." He was only 16, and was killed by a rogue Coatlus.

I walked over to them. Todd and Pauleen must have seen the doctor talking to me.

"How is he, digadig?" Pauleen asked, sounding worried.

I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. "He's dead." I said softly through my crying. Both of them looked at me in shock.

"No… I'm so sorry, Dina." Pauleen said, starting to cry as well.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Todd.

"I… I don't know, Todd. I just don't know."

"What about his father, diga? How will he react when he finds out?"

"With how famous he was, the whole world will know when the news crews find out." Todd said.

"I'll tell Rupert's dad." I said. I left the hospital to go tell him.

I arrived at the house, and rang the doorbell. Rupert's father answered the door.

"Hello Dina, how have you been?"

"I've been okay… but there's something I need to tell you."

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"It's about Rupert." I told him.

"Did something happen to him? Where is he?" He seemed worried.

I explained what happened, up until when we got to the hospital.

"Is he okay?" Rupert's dad asked. I shook my head. "They couldn't save him." I said, starting to cry again.

"Rupert's… dead?" His father asked, clearly in shock. I nodded sadly. "I can't believe this." He said, starting to cry.

"He's still at the hospital, if you want to see him. Todd and Pauleen are there too." I told him.

We headed back to the hospital. Rupert's dad didn't take it too well when he saw his son's body. I don't blame him. Losing a loved one is a very sad experience. The doctors had managed to close the hole in his chest, but it wasn't enough. We all left the hospital with tears in our eyes, and headed home.

**So… Dina and her friends didn't take it too well. Next chapter will be interesting. Keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: dina's plan part 1

**Woohoo! Chapter 3 is here! This is a short but interesting chapter. Read it and see!**

Chapter 3: Dina's Plan Part 1

I couldn't sleep. I was too upset. I turned on the TV in my room. The news was on, covering the story of Rupert's death.

"These kinds of stories get around quick." I mumbled.

"The famous fighter, Rupert, has unfortunately been killed in a tragic accident. This incident happened yesterday afternoon. A staff member saw three teens carrying Rupert out of a forest near Treasure Lake, after a Coatlus apparently attacked him. He was rushed to the hospital, where he died from his injury."

I turned the TV off. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed as loud as I could in frustration. I must have woke Todd and Pauleen, because they rushed in to see what happened.

"I just can't take it anymore!" I screamed. I heard a voice in my head. "_What's wrong, Dina?" _It was my Nycto Ace, telepathically talking to me. He had not heard what happened. "_Didn't you just hear the news?! Rupert is dead!" _I mentally shouted at him. I didn't hear another word for a few minutes. _"I'm sorry…" _He said.

Then I thought of something. _"Hey, we bring dinosaurs back from the dead all the time, right?"_ I thought. _"So maybe we could use the revival machine to bring Rupert back!"_ I ran to Joe's suite to talk to him about my plan.

When I told him, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ya' wanna try to bring Rupert back with the revival machine? Are ya' outta' yer mind?! That's never been done before! I guess it's worth a shot, but I have my doubts about the chances that it'll work." He told me. "I'll arrange for the body to be sent to the fossil center to try it, but don't get yer hopes up." I sat outside and waited for Rupert's body to arrive.

**Dina comes up with some crazy plans. Will her plan work? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: dina's plan part 2

**Chapter 4 is here! I actually made chapters 2,3,&4 all at once, then split them up. Time to find out if Dina's crazy plan will work! It's another short chapter, but I hope you like it!**

Chapter 4: Dina's Plan Part 2

When they got there with the body, I immediately took it to the cleaning room to test my theory.

I placed the body in the revival machine and pressed the button. There was a bright flash of light, and when it faded, Rupert was still laying there. I ran over to him.

"Rupert?" I said. He started to open his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked. "Dina, is that you?"

"RUPERT, YOU'RE ALIVE!" I squealed, hugging him.

"You're… hugging… me… too… tight…"

I let go of him. "Sorry, I got overexcited."

"Uh… What happened?" He asked

"Do you really want to know?" I asked. He nodded and I explained the story.

"Wow… I can't believe that actually worked." He said. Then he remembered something that I forgot about. "Uh… Dina?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know how vivosaurs are stored in medals when you revive them?"

My eyes grew wide, realizing what he meant. Suddenly, as if right on cue, there was another flash of light, and a medal with an image of Rupert appeared in his place.

_Oh great…_ I thought. _Do I just throw the medal to release him or is it really that simple? I better talk to Joe._ Then I heard Rupert's voice in my head. _This could get really frustrating really quickly. _He said. _I was thinking the same thing. And stay out of my thoughts! _I thought to him. _Same to you. _He said.

**Crazy twist! Rupert is alive, but he is in a dino medal now! What will Dina do now? find out next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Special Medal

**Hey everyone! Chapter 5 is here! Time to find out what Dina does now that Rupert is in a dino medal!**

Chapter 5: The Special Medal

After Rupert was suddenly turned into a dino medal, I rushed over to Joe's suite to talk to him about it. When I got there, Joe was standing by the window, watching the sky.

"Uh… Joe?" I said.

"What'cha need Dina?"

"Well…"

"Did somethin' go wrong with the revival?"

"Sorta…" I took Rupert's medal out of my pocket and showed it to Joe.

"What in the heck happened?!"

"I was hoping you could tell me. And I was also wondering if you knew how to release him."

"I dunno about how it happened, but I assume it's because the dinos are stored in medals as well. Looks like poor Rupert got trapped in one'a them too! As far as how to release him, I'll bet if ya' just throw it like a normal medal, it should work the same."

"Okay…" I threw the medal across the room. About halfway to the elevator, there was a bright flash from the medal, and, sure enough, Rupert appeared in its place. "Cool!" I said.

"That medal should work like a normal dino medal, so ya'll can share thoughts like with normal vivosaurs. He should also be able to retreat into the medal anytime, or you can force him to, if necessary." Joe said. I gave Rupert a mischievous smile. He looked at me nervously. If ya' get too far away from him, though, he'll automatically retreat into the medal, so ya'll will need to stay close together." He continued.

"We'll be fine with that, right, Rupert?" He nodded.

"If he's injured, though, I ain't gotta clue what'll happen to him, so be careful!" Joe explained.

Then Rupert realized something. "Hey Joe? What will happen to my vivosaurs while I'm in the medal? Will I still have them?"

"Only one way to find out." I said. I gave him one of his dino medals. It was his favorite vivosaur, Mapo.

"Let's try it." he said. He retreated into the medal, which flew back to my hand.

"_My medal is still with me, so let's see if it is still there when I am released." _He said telepathically. I threw the medal and released him. He still had the medal.

"Nice. Now let's see if it still works." He threw the medal, and Mapo appeared. "Good, it works."

"Hey Joe, do you think it would be legal to do that in a fossil battle?" I asked.

"Maybe in emergency situations, but as a normal team, that would be 5 against 1. It's cheatin'!" Joe said.

"Darn it." I said. "Well, thanks for the help, Joe! We need to get going."

"Alright, and have fun! But be careful!"

"We will!" I shouted back as the elevator started to move.

This is going to be an interesting event in both of our lives.

**So the mystery is explained! Next chapter, the real adventure begins!**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises

**Hello people! Chapter 6 is here! So now the mystery is solved and the adventure can begin! But, first, how will everyone react to Rupert being in a medal?**

Chapter 6: Surprises

The two of us had just left Joe's suite. Rupert was back in the medal, and I was heading home. It was getting late.

_Todd and Pauleen are going to freak out when they see what happened._ I thought.

_I'm more worried about my dad's reaction. _Rupert thought.

_True. He didn't take your death too well, so I don't know how he will react to this._

_We'll find out soon._

We made it home. Todd and Pauleen had no idea about my plan, so I went to tell them.

"Todd? Pauleen? Where are you guys?" Then I heard crying coming from Pauleen's room.

"Pauleen? Are you okay?" I asked. She opened the door, but had tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't take it anymore, Diga!" She screamed, pulling her bright pink hair.

"What's going on here?!" I yelled at her. "And where is Todd?! I actually have some good but weird news for both of you. No bad news though, but you still need to calm down!"

"Sorry, Dina." She said, starting to calm down a little.

"Like I said, though, where is Todd?"

"He's hiding in his room. He's about as upset as I was. We were worried about you, diga!" Pauleen told me.

"I'll go get him. Stay here." I said.

I went to Todd's room and knocked on the door. No answer. "Todd?" I said, knocking again. No answer still. "Todd?" I said, louder. "Todd, you better open this door or I'll kick it down!" Still no answer. Like I said I would, I kicked the door down. "Todd, where are you?!" I called, getting angry. I looked around, but couldn't find him.

_He's not here._ I thought. I searched the house, but couldn't find him anywhere. _Where could he possibly be? _I checked the basement. Then I heard a noise that sounded like crying. I followed the noise, and found Todd hiding behind the boxes in the corner.

"WHY WERE YOU HIDING DOWN HERE?! PAULEEN AND I WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" I shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, Dina." He replied, still upset.

"Meet me upstairs. I have some good news for you and Pauleen." I said.

_You didn't have to yell at him._ Rupert told me.

We all met up in my room. "By the way, Todd, sorry about your bedroom door." I said.

"It's ok. I can fix it later." Todd said.

"So what did you want to tell us, digadig?

"First of all, I managed to revive Rupert using the revival machine." I told them. They both stared at me in shock. "YOU DID WHAT?!" They both shouted.

"Let me finish. That's not the part I expected you to freak out about." I said. "When I revived him, something… strange… happened."

"What happened?" Todd asked. I showed them Rupert's medal. They stared at me, clearly surprised.

"What's that, digadig?"

"I'll show you." I threw the medal. There was a bright flash, and Rupert was standing there, staring at the three of us. Todd and Pauleen's jaws dropped and their eyes grew even wider.

"What… just happened?" Todd said, shocked.

"I… have no clue, diga." Pauleen said, also shocked.

I facepalmed. "When I revived Rupert, he ended up getting stored in a dino medal." I explained.

"Wow…" Todd said.

"I can't believe it, digadig." Pauleen said.

"Well, now that that's over, we should go talk to my dad." Rupert said

"I agree." I said

"Let's go." He said, retreating into the medal.

The four of us went to Rupert's dad's house. I rang the doorbell. Rupert's father answered and told us to come in.

"We came to tell you about Rupert." I said.

"You already told me about his death." He said.

"Well I have some… strange, but good, news for you." I told him.

"And what would that be?"

"I managed to use the revival machine to bring Rupert back to life."

He looked at me like I was crazy, then said, "Well then where is he?"

"Well, that's the weird part." I took out the medal and showed it to him.

"What's this?" He asked, confused. I took the medal and threw it, releasing Rupert.

"What the-?" He said, shocked.

_Same reaction from everyone _I thought.

"Hello, father." Rupert said.

"RUPERT! YOU'RE ALIVE!" His dad screamed. He ran over to Rupert and hugged him.

"You're… hugging… too… tight…" Rupert said. His dad let go. "I got the same reaction from Dina." Rupert said.

"This is incredible." His dad said.

After everything was explained and everyone calmed down, Rupert returned to his medal, and we went home. Tomorrow, our crazy new lives begin.

**And that's chapter 6! Next time: the adventure ****really ****begins!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Luck

**Time for chapter 7! I promised that the adventure would begin this time, so here it is!**

Chapter 7: Bad Luck

When I woke up the next day, everything seemed calm. I had explained the story of Rupert being a medal to everyone. It was no surprise that everyone was shocked by it, though.

"_Did you sleep well, Dina?"_

"_Good morning, Rupert. Yeah, I slept fine."_

"_Good. By the way, your Nycto Ace is a little annoying, so I had a hard time sleeping."_

"_Hey that wasn't nice!" _Nycto Ace said to him.

"_Both of you shut up!" _I told them. _"And since when can you two talk to each other?"_

"_Vivosaurs have always had the ability to talk to each other like this." _Nycto Ace told me.

"_I guess that means Rupert is officially considered a Vivosaur now." _I thought.

"_Yes, he is." _Nycto Ace told me.

"_If that's the case, what element is he?" _I asked Ace.

"_I don't know for sure, but he is probably a special form of legendary." _Ace replied.

_Interesting_ I thought. _"So, anyways, what should we do today?" _I asked them.

"_Maybe we should go get Todd and Pauleen up so they don't panic if we leave." _Rupert told me. "_Good idea." _I replied.

I went to go wake up Todd and Pauleen. I told them to meet in my room when they were ready. When everyone was there, I asked everyone what they wanted to do.

"We never did get to finish our hiking trip." Todd said. "But I don't want to risk another of us getting killed."

"Sounds good to me, digadig! We'll just need to be careful."

"_What do you think, Rupert?"_ I asked him.

"_I guess, but bring more than one vivosaur this time. I'll bring mine as well."_ He replied.

"Yay!" I said, getting excited.

"Let's go!" Todd said.

We reached the forest, and started our hike. We reached the edge of the clearing where the Coatlus killed Rupert. I shuddered when I saw that the blood was still there in the spot where Rupert was attacked. It had soaked into the ground, turning the grass a dark red. There was no sign of anyone, human or vivosaur, though, so we kept walking. Suddenly, shortly after we entered the clearing, I heard a loud cracking noise.

"Look out!" Todd yelled.

I turned around. A large tree was falling, and I was right in its path. _You have got to be kidding me! _I thought. _How much worse could our luck possibly be?! I swear, this area must be cursed!_ I turned and ran, but I was too slow. I tried to dive out of the way at the last second, but the tree landed on my leg, instantly shattering my entire lower leg. I screamed in pain.

"DINA!" Todd and Pauleen both screamed. They ran over to me. I threw Rupert's medal, but the flash of light from it was the last thing I saw before slipping out of consciousness from the pain.

**Cliffhanger! Will these teens ever get a normal day? And what will happen to Dina? Find out next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dina's Rescue

**So…A tree fell on Dina, and the last thing she managed to do before passing out was throw Rupert's dino medal. This chapter is in Rupert's POV. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Dina's Rescue

*Rupert's POV*

Once I was released from the medal, I ran to Dina. Her leg was caught under the tree, and she wasn't moving. I panicked.

"Dina! DINA!" I shouted, trying to wake her up. She was barely breathing, and she was completely unconscious.

Todd and Pauleen ran over as well. "We need to get her out of here, but her leg is pinned under the tree." I told them.

"How are we going to do that?!" Todd shouted.

I threw my Mapo King's medal. "Get the tree off of her!" I told him.

"Of course, master." He replied. He then picked up the tree and threw it out of the way. Then he returned to his medal. I picked up the medal and ran over to Dina.

"Help me out over here!" I shouted. Todd and Pauleen ran over to help, but then I realized something. "Wait!" I shouted. Her leg was badly damaged, and it looked like all the bones were completely shattered. It was bleeding badly. "We need to stop the bleeding in her leg, first!" I told them.

"How?" Pauleen asked. I took off my coat and wrapped it tightly around her leg. The bleeding stopped, luckily. Unfortunately, I knew my coat was going to be ruined. It was my favorite coat, but I cared more about Dina than that coat. "Now let's get her out of here!" I shouted.

_Why can't we ever have a normal day?! _I thought as we carried her out of the forest. _Our luck lately has been horrible!_

When we got out, the staff member noticed us again. "What happened this time?!" she shouted.

"A tree fell on her leg, and she's unconscious." I told her. "And I think every bone in her leg is shattered." We rushed her to the hospital.

All we can do now is wait.

**Dina is in the hospital! Will she be okay? Find out next time! **


	9. Chapter 9: Dina's Fate

**Dina's in the hospital with a broken leg! Is she okay?**

**Rupert: If not, I am going to kill you!**

**Todd: If you kill her like you did with Rupert, you're dead!**

**Me: Let's see if she's okay before they kill me! BTW this chapter starts in Rupert's POV and switches later on.**

Chapter 9: Dina's Fate

*Rupert's POV*

_This can't be happening! First me, now Dina?! _I thought as I waited to hear how Dina was doing. I knew that with my luck, something would go wrong. I prayed that I was wrong.

The doctor came in. "Please tell me that she is okay." I said. The doctor looked upset.

"We managed to save her life, but we couldn't save her leg." She told me. She only has one leg, now. We can make an artificial leg, but she will need time for the wound to heal before we can do that." She explained.

"Wait a minute, she only has one leg now?!" I said. _I should have seen that one coming._ I thought.

"Yes, and she will need to re-train herself to walk, but for now, she will need a wheelchair. She may also feel like her leg is still there, even though it's not, and feel the pain. That's normal with missing limbs, but it is also psychological."

I started to cry. I hadn't cried in years, but now I did anyways. "How long will it be before I can see her?" I asked.

"You can go right now, but I don't think she's awake yet." She replied.

I went in to see Dina. She was just waking up as I got there.

* Dina's POV*

I opened my eyes, and realized I was in the hospital.

"Oh good, you're awake." I looked over and saw Rupert walking in.

"Hi, Rupert." I said weakly. The medicine had not completely worn off, yet. "What happened?" I asked.

"A tree fell on you, and we rescued you and brought you here." he explained.

"Where are Todd and Pauleen?" I asked.

"They're still in the waiting room." He said.

"I want to talk to them, too." I said. I started to sit up, but realized something was wrong. I moved the sheet on the bed so that I could get up. Then I saw it, or rather, I didn't see it. "What the-?!" I said in shock.

My left leg was missing.

"Don't try to get up!" Rupert said, also in shock. "I'll go get them, but I doubt they'll take this very well. Just stay here." He told me.

He left to get Todd and Pauleen. I just sat there and cried.

*Rupert's POV*

I walked back to the waiting room to talk to Todd and Pauleen. I was in shock, and didn't know how to tell them. I also wondered how I was still out of my medal, but that wasn't as important.

I arrived at the waiting room. Todd and Pauleen were sitting at the far side of the room. I walked over to them. Pauleen looked up and noticed the look on my face.

"What's wrong, digadig?" Todd looked up at me. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"Well… sort of." I said.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Todd asked.

"You'll see." I told them. "Follow me."

I led them to the room that Dina was in. Dina had pulled the sheet back over her leg, and was crying.

"Well, she's alive. That's good news." Todd said. "But why is she crying?"

"What's wrong, Dina?" Pauleen asked.

"Show them what's wrong, Dina." She moved the sheet, revealing her missing leg.

"Wha-?!" Todd exclaimed.

"No way…" Pauleen said

"She only has one leg now." I explained. "It's going to be difficult for all of us to get used to."

A doctor walked in. "Do you know how long it will be before she can leave here?" I asked.

"She should be able to leave tomorrow." The doctor told us. "But for now, she needs time to rest. We don't need her leaving until this sinks in and she is no longer in shock."

"Todd, Pauleen, you guys need to get home. It's getting late. I need to stay here." I told them.

"Visiting hours are almost over." The doctor told us. "You can't stay much longer."

"I have no choice. I need to stay here through the night. And I'll show you why."

"You can't stay. I told you- wait a minute- aren't you… Rupert?!" I knew where this was going.

"I thought you died in surgery!" she said.

"I did, but…"

"Then how are you standing there right now?!" she yelled, cutting me off.

I sighed. "Technically, I'm not alive. I'm not even considered a human anymore." I told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"I'll show you." There was a bright flash, and I returned to my medal, which Dina caught.

"What the-?!" the doctor exclaimed. "What just happened? Did he just… turn into a dino medal?"

"Yeah, he did." Dina said. She explained the story, and told her that if I were to get too far away, I would turn back into a medal." "I can't believe it." the doctor said.

"Neither could anyone else, including me." Dina said.

"I guess I have no choice but to let him stay, but don't do anything stupid!" the doctor said.

"Don't worry, we won't." Dina said.

**Another chapter done! I'm getting these up fast. **

**Rupert: I'm just glad she's okay.**

**Todd: Me, too.**

**Me: Glad to see that everyone is happy.**

**Dina: What about me?! I lost my leg!**

**Me: Sorry about that! It wasn't originally in my plan.**

**Anyways, keep reading and review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Life with a Missing Limb

**So… in the last chapter Dina lost her leg. This chapter is the next day, and starts in the hospital in Dina's POV.**

Chapter 10: Life with a Missing Limb

I woke up the next day to find… Rupert standing next to my bed?!

"How did you get out of your medal?!" I shouted.

"I figured out that I can release myself when I need to." He replied.

"Oh. Good to know."

"The doctor said that we can leave today, if you feel like you're ready to." He told me.

"I want to leave, but what am I going to do?! I can't even get around without a wheelchair!"

"Well we have no choice but to leave eventually. It's not a matter of if, it's a matter of when."

"Okay…" I started to sit up. It was still uncomfortable without my left leg. _Now that I think about it, why is my entire leg gone? The tree only fell on my lower leg!_ I thought.

_Because it also hit slightly above your knee, breaking your femur as well. _Rupert replied telepathically. _At least, that's what the doctor told me."_

_Oh. Wait, how are you able to share thoughts with me when you're out of your medal? _I asked him. _I really don't know_. He replied.

"Well, I guess we should leave." I said.

"Okay, but let me make sure it's okay with the doctor first." He replied. As if right on cue, the doctor walked in.

"Oh, good, you're awake." She noticed Rupert. "What are you doing here? I thought you were trapped in the medal!" she said, seeming a little angry.

"I wasn't trapped in it, but I only released myself about five minutes before she woke up." Rupert told the doctor, who gave him a death glare. "Anyways, how long will it be before she can leave?"

"She can leave whenever she wants now, but she needs to take it easy for a while. We don't want her getting hurt." The doctor said.

"Okay, I'm ready to leave." I said.

"Okay, let me get you a wheelchair. I'll be right back." The doctor said. She left to get it.

"I'm glad you're okay, even if you only have one leg." Rupert said.

"Me, too." I replied. "It's just going to take some time to get used to."

The doctor returned with the wheelchair and Rupert and the doctor both helped me into it. Rupert grabbed my medal case and retreated into his own medal. "I'll never get used to that." The doctor said. "Then again, I really don't have to."

We started to head home, with Pauleen pushing the wheelchair and Todd walking next to her. Rupert was in his medal. Then I decided to make a little stop on the way home.

"Why don't we stop by Joe's place and talk to him about what happened?" I suggested.

"Ok, but how will we get into the helicopter?" Todd asked.

"I'm sure they have a removable access ramp for people in wheelchairs." I said.

Sure enough, they did, and we headed to Joe's suite to tell him. "There's only one more problem." Todd said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The fact that the path to the elevator is stairs, and it's very difficult to climb stairs in a wheelchair."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure it out." I replied. I released Rupert, and he and Todd carried me up the stairs while Pauleen folded and carried the wheelchair. When we were all at the top, Pauleen unfolded the wheelchair and Todd and Rupert carefully put me back in it. We got in the elevator so we could talk to Joe.

**And that's chapter 10! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Keep reading and review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Explanations

**Time for chapter 11! Last chapter ended with Dina, Todd, Pauleen, and Rupert going to talk to Joe about what happened.**

Chapter 11: Explanations

The four of us were in the elevator to Joe's suite. I had no idea how he would react when he saw me.

"Joe won't be too happy about this." I said.

"I really don't think we should ever go back to that forest again, digadig." Pauleen said.

"I agree. It's like it's cursed or something." Todd said.

"_First I get killed by a Coatlus and end up in a dino medal, then a tree falls on you and your leg gets amputated. I agree with Todd and Pauleen, we shouldn't go back." _Rupert said through our thoughts. I'm not very superstitious, but I was starting to agree with the "cursed forest" idea.

"I'm never going back, even if I ever learn to walk again once I get the artificial leg." I said.

We reached the top of the elevator. Joe was staring out of the window at the sky, just like last time.

"Hey Joe, why do you stare out of the window all the time?" I asked him.

"I find it relaxing ta' watch the sky." He replied, not even looking at us. "So what'cha need, Dina?" he asked, still not looking at us.

"Um… how do I explain this?" I said. He turned around. I was close enough to the desk that he couldn't see my missing leg.

"Explain what?" he asked. He noticed my wheelchair. "And why are ya' in a wheelchair? You're perfectly capable of walkin'!"

"Not anymore." I replied.

"Whaddaya mean 'not anymore'?"

I noticed that he couldn't see my missing leg. "Pauleen, back me up for a minute." She did, and Joe saw that my leg was gone.

"What the heck?!" he exclaimed in shock. "Is my mind playin' tricks on me or is yer leg missin'?!

"It's missing. That's why I'm in the wheelchair." I replied. _I knew he wouldn't take it well._ I thought.

"How'd that even happen?!"

"We were hiking in the forest by Treasure Lake, and we came to a clearing. We had barely entered it when a tree fell. I ran, but it landed on my leg and crushed it. I passed out and when I woke up in the hospital, my leg was gone. I assume that while I was unconscious, these three rescued me." I explained

"Three?" he asked?

"Yeah I managed to let Rupert out before passing out." I explained.

"Oh." He said. "Wait a minute- that clearing wouldn't happen to be the same one Rupert was killed in, would it?" he asked.

I nodded. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Just a guess. I seriously doubt that it's a coincidence that Rupert was killed and you were nearly killed in the same clearing in the same week." He said. I was starting to realize that he was probably right.

"Is it possible that we're being attacked by someone?" I asked.

"I dunno, but I don't think ya'll should go anywhere near that forest again." He said. "I dunno if there's someone there attackin' anyone that goes in, or if ya'll are being targeted. All I know is ya' need to be careful. Don't explore places outside of the dig sites. That's why they aren't part'a the sites; we don't have a clue what's there!" he told us. And I knew he was right.

"Maybe we should just stay at home for a while." Todd said.

"I agree, digadig." Pauleen said. "We need to wait for you to heal, anyways." She told me.

"_What do you think, Rupert?"_ I asked. He suddenly appeared in front of me with a bright flash of light.

"I agree with them. We need to stay at home for a while, and stay away from the forest for good." He said.

"Um… Rupert?" Todd said.

"Yeah, Todd?"

"Did you just… release yourself from the medal without Dina throwing it?"

"Yeah. I found out I could do that when I was at the hospital with Dina." He replied.

"That's new." Joe said. "Normal vivosaurs can't release themselves, so why can you?"

"I don't know, but Dina's Nycto Ace said that I was technically a vivosaur and my element was probably considered a special form of legendary." He replied "Maybe that has something to do with it."

"Wow." Todd said.

"Cool, digadig!" Pauleen said.

"Well, we need to head home now. It was nice talking to you, Joe!" I said.

Then we left, with Todd and Rupert carrying me down the stairs while Pauleen carried the wheelchair. Rupert returned to his medal and we boarded the helicopter back to Ribular Town.

When we landed, we headed straight home.

We made it home with no problems. We all went to our rooms and went to bed. Todd had fixed the door to his room, and Rupert had to sleep in my room due to being in his medal form.

Everyone slept well, except me. I thought I had seen something moving in the shadows on our way home, but no one else saw it, so I ignored it. Even now, though, I feel like I'm being watched.

I really hope I'm wrong.

**And that's chapter 11, folks! Are Dina's suspicions true, or is she just paranoid? Keep reading and don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Mysterious Shadows

**Time for chapter 12! After the teens finished their chat with Joe, Dina started feeling like someone was watching her. What's going on? Read to find out!**

Chapter 12: Mysterious Shadows

I hardly slept last night. I kept feeling like someone was spying on us, and only slept for about an hour before waking up again. I was about to get up, but I remembered that I would need help getting into my wheelchair. I still can't believe that I'm only 15 years old and already have a missing limb. If I was going to lose my leg, why couldn't it be once I was older?

I decided to see if Rupert was awake so he could help me.

_Rupert? Are you awake yet? _I asked.

_I'm awake. _He replied. _What do you need?_

_Can you help me with getting into my wheelchair?_ I asked.

He sighed. _Sure, just give me a second._ He appeared in front of me and helped me into the wheelchair. He returned to his medal, which I put in my pocket.

I went to see if the others were awake. Luckily our bedrooms are all on the same floor. If not, I would either need to have Rupert check for me, or wait until they woke up on their own.

Both of them were awake, so we all gathered to talk about what to do.

"Joe said we needed to be careful, and Dina thinks we're being watched." Todd said.

"Let's all take our vivosaurs with us this time. Dina can use me on her team just in case." Rupert suggested. "The odds will be in our favor, since it will be 5 against 3 if we get in a battle. All of us together would give us a total of 11 vivosaurs to fight with."

"Where should we go?" Todd asked. "We can't go digging."

"Why not, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"Dina's in a wheelchair." Todd said. "She can't swing her pickaxe." He was right.

"Darn it." I said. "Honestly, I figured that would happen. You want to know what else I figured would happen?"

"What?" Rupert asked

"I figured that the news crews and your fan girls would know about your revival by now." I replied. "That and that they would know about my leg."

"Honestly, I don't want them to know about either one." Rupert replied"

"Well one thing we can do is go to get some lunch. We're out of good food." Todd said.

"That's a good idea, digadig, but the problem is that we might be noticed. Especially Rupert." Pauleen said.

"Good point." I said.

"It's either that or going to the store. We need more food." Todd said.

"Fine, let's go get lunch." I said.

We went to our favorite restaurant. It was our favorite because it had good food and it was not too far from our house. On the way, I thought I saw another person in the shadows, but I blinked and they were gone. However, I was starting to think we were being watched.

"Who was that?" Todd said. He had seen the shadow, too.

"So I'm not crazy." I said. "We're being watched."

**So that's all for this chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger ending. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, so keep reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Secret Interview

**I can't believe I'm already at chapter 13! At the end of last chapter, Dina and her friends were heading to their favorite restaurant. On the way there, Dina and Todd saw something moving in the shadows. This chapter starts where the last chapter ended, and in Dina's POV.**

Chapter 13: The Secret Interview

We were on our way to the restaurant down the street. Suddenly, I saw something moving in the shadows. Todd saw it, too. Someone was watching us. I was sure of it.

"We need to hurry." I said. "If someone is watching us, who knows what's going to happen."

"I agree, digadig." Pauleen said, pushing the wheelchair faster.

"Let's go." Todd said, walking faster.

Rupert disappeared and was back in the medal in my pocket. _"We need to get out of here." _He said. Somehow Todd and Pauleen heard him, too, because they nodded in agreement.

We made it to the restaurant and ordered our food. We sat down at a table near one of the windows, so we could see outside in case anyone was there.

"_Uh, Dina?" _Rupert said.

"_Yeah, Rupert?"_

"_How am I going to get out of my medal without anyone noticing?"_

"_Why don't we go outside and I'll release you there?" _I suggested.

"_Good idea." _He replied. I went outside and released Rupert. "Now let's go back in. I'm hungry." I said.

"Me, too." Rupert said.

We went back in. Rupert ordered his food and sat down with us. Surprisingly, the workers didn't realize who any of us were. Then some people walked in. My eyes grew wide as I realized who they were.

"You have got to be kidding." I mumbled. The others looked, and Rupert started to panic. I knew we were not getting out of here without being noticed. A local news reporter had walked in. behind her was a bunch of our fan girls.

"Why the heck are they here?!" I whispered.

"Must be their lunch break." Rupert replied.

The reporter noticed us, but didn't recognize me at first because I was in a wheelchair with my back turned to them.

"Who is that?" the reporter asked. Then she noticed Rupert.

"Wait… is that Rupert?" I heard her say.

"Uh-oh." I said.

"Didn't they cover the story of his death a few days ago?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, they did." I said.

She heard me, and she recognized my voice

"Is that Dina?" she said. "Why is she in a wheelchair?"

"Rupert, get into your medal." I said

"You don't have to tell me twice." He replied, and disappeared into his medal.

The reporter walked over to us. "Wait, wasn't Rupert just here?" she asked.

"Nope, why?" I replied.

"I could have sworn I saw him, but then I blinked and he was gone." She said.

"I don't know why." I said. "I didn't see him." _Nice cover-up._ Rupert said through my thoughts.

"Oh. By the way, aren't you Dina, the girl who saved the world from Zongazonga?" she asked. I knew I wasn't getting out of this one.

"Yeah, I am." I replied.

"I just want to ask you one question; why are you in a wheelchair?" she asked.

"I can't walk anymore."

"Why not?"

I turned around so she could see that my leg was missing.

"What happened to your leg?" she asked.

"I was walking through the forest and a tree fell on my leg and broke it. The doctors couldn't save it." I explained.

"Oh." She said. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm surprised the fan girls didn't notice us." I said. They had left without bothering us.

"Yeah, me too." The reporter said.

"_You know what; they're going to find out about me eventually. Let's get it over with." _Rupert said.

"I guess I have something to show you." I said. I pulled Rupert's medal out of my pocket.

"What's this?" the reporter asked, looking at the medal. "This looks like a dino medal with Rupert on it."

"That's what it is." I explained. "And Rupert was here."

"What do you mean?" she asked. I threw the medal. There was a bright flash, and Rupert appeared. "What in the world?" she said, shocked. Everyone in the restaurant saw the flash and looked in our direction, wondering what happened.

I explained the story to her. "So he's… a vivosaur now?" she asked. I nodded. "Wow." She said. "I'm surprised this hasn't been on the news yet."

"Well, we've kept it kind of secret. We only told people that we trusted to keep it to themselves." Rupert explained.

"Well, I can understand that." She said. "Just because of that, we won't publish this interview. If you ever decide to make it public, though, we will be in the news room. Just stop by and let us know, and we'll publish it for you."

"Thanks." I said. "But that probably won't be anytime soon. We will let you know when we're ready, though." I said.

"Ok. Bye then!" she said, and she left the restaurant.

We returned to our conversations until our order was ready. I hoped everything would be back to normal.

**And that's chapter 13! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Unseen Foe

**Chapter 14! Yay! These teens finally think everything is alright. But with their luck, can they catch a break? Read to find out! This is a short and crazy chapter, BTW.**

Chapter 14: The Unseen Foe

We got our lunch and started eating. I looked out of the window, but didn't see anything.

I thought for once we would get a break.

I was wrong.

Suddenly, I heard a loud noise. The window next to us shattered, and everyone panicked. Our window was the only one that shattered, so I was almost sure I knew what was happening.

_That noise… was that a gunshot?! _I thought. _Where did they get a gun?!_

"What was that?!" Todd yelled.

"I think… someone is shooting at us!" I yelled back.

"A sniper, digadig?" Pauleen suggested.

"I don't know, but all I know is that we need to get out of here!" Rupert shouted. I nodded.

He retreated into his medal and we ran out of the restaurant. Pauleen was pushing the wheelchair, and Todd was running next to us.

"Where are we going to go?!" Todd shouted.

"Well we can't go home." I said. "They knew we were there, so they probably know where we live."

"She's right, digadig!" Pauleen shouted. "Maybe we can get to a helicopter and go to Cranial Isle to talk to Joe."

"Good idea." I said.

Then I heard the noise again. Right next to us, there was a small explosion that looked like a small firework exploding. Red-hot metal shards were sprayed around and a few hit Todd in the leg. They didn't pierce deep enough to do permanent damage, but that still had to hurt.

"Ow! Jeez!" Todd yelled.

"Exploding rounds?! Really?!" I yelled.

We kept running, and we got to the helipad. We got on the helicopter to Cranial Isle.

When we landed, we immediately went to the fossil center. We got up the stairs and hurried into the elevator.

Joe had been right about us being targeted. The real question was why we were being targeted, and who was behind it.

**Dina and her friends are being attacked! Who's behind it? Why are they being targeted? Keep reading to find out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Fight to the Death

**Dina and her friends are on their way to talk to Joe. Their lives have been absolutely insane lately! First Rupert dies, then Dina loses a leg, now they're being ****shot at****?!**

**Todd: What is wrong with you?!**

**Pauleen: Where are these ideas even coming from, digadig?!**

**Me: I don't know! I just make them up!**

**Dina: Well can you at least stop trying to kill us?!**

**Rupert: Seriously, it's getting annoying.**

**Me: This is my story! I can do whatever I want!**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 15: Fight to the Death

We reached the elevator with no further problems. "We should be safe in Joe's suite. I've heard that the windows were made of super-thick glass that even a T-Rex Lord couldn't break through. It should protect us if the sniper decides to come after us." Rupert said.

"I hope so. I really don't want to die." I said.

"Believe me; it's not a fun experience." Rupert said.

The elevator reached the top, and we got out to talk to Joe.

"Joe?" I said. He turned around.

"What's wrong, Dina?" he asked.

"Did you hear what happened at the restaurant down the street from our house?"

"No, what happened?"

"Well…" I started.

"WE WERE BEING SHOT AT BY A SNIPER WHO WAS USING EXPLODING ROUNDS!" Todd screamed.

"Wait, what?! Ya'll got shot at?!" he yelled. I nodded.

"How the heck did they manage to get a gun in the first place, let alone a sniper rifle and exploding rounds?!" I asked.

"I ain't got a clue, Dina." Said Joe. "But somethin' tells they didn't get it legally."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Guns are banned on the Caliosteo Islands." He explained. "They either got 'em here from somewhere else, or they made 'em themselves. As fer' the explodin' rounds, I ain't got a clue where they got those. The only way I can think of is that they somehow got their hands on the materials from someone else and put 'em together themselves."

"Do you have any clue who it could be?" Todd asked.

Joe shook his head. "'fraid I ain't got a clue." He said.

"Maybe if we could figure out why they want us dead, we could figure out who it is, or vice-versa." I said.

"Well either it's someone with a grudge against ya', or they were hired to attack ya'll." He said.

"Well we need to be careful. It could be anyone. They could be just about anywhere, and who knows where they'll strike next." I said.

As if that was a cue, I heard screaming from downstairs. Then I heard several gunshots. _Machine guns?! I really hope no one was hit._

"Oh no." I said. "We need to find a way out of here, quick!"

"How will we do that, digadig?! We're trapped!" Pauleen shouted, starting to panic.

"Is there any way out other than the elevator?" I asked. Joe shook his head.

"The only thing we can do is hide and hope they don't find us." He said.

"How will I do that with my wheelchair?!" I shouted. I heard the elevator moving. I panicked. _We're going to die! _I thought. _We're too young to die!_

_Calm down, Dina._ Rupert said. He appeared in front of me. "We'll protect you, no matter what!" He shouted. Everyone nodded. I cried.

We all released our vivosaurs, ready to fight to the death. It was 14 vivosaurs and 5 people against whoever was in the elevator, including Joe and his vivosaurs.

The elevator opened to reveal four people in what looked like ninja outfits, all wielding machine guns.

"Let's do this!" I shouted. We sent our vivosaurs to attack them. Nycto Ace created a wall of wind that seemed to deflect all of the bullets, while the others prepared to attack. The people with the guns reloaded, this time using armor piercing explosive rounds. _Uh-oh_ I thought.

They fired at Nycto Ace. He was hit several times before he collapsed and returned to a medal.

They kept shooting at our vivosaurs until Rupert's Mapo King and Pauleen's Omias were the only vivosaurs left. They shot at Omias first, but the agile vivosaur managed to dodge most of the bullets as it charged at them. Just when it was about to hit them, one of the bullets hit it. It collapsed, but before retreating into its medal, it managed to use a weak Omias Punish to knock one of them out.

Only Mapo King was left. It used its Royal Splash to stop most of the attacks and take out two more shooters. Then a direct hit in the neck took it down.

We were in big trouble now. All of our vivosaurs were down. Suddenly, I got an idea. I took the pickaxe off of Joe's back and threw it at the last shooter. I missed, but it distracted him long enough for Rupert to run up and punch him in the face, knocking him out.

"That was for trying to kill my friends and my girlfriend!" he shouted.

Joe took the guns, along with the extra ammo. The shooters were then taken to jail for attempted murder. Questioning was useless, though. They wouldn't reveal anything.

"I have a bad feeling that there are more of them. We need to be careful." Rupert said.

"What are we going to do?" Todd asked. "I don't know how, but they always seem to know where we are!"

"I dunno, but ya'll need to find someplace safe." Joe said.

"But where, digadig?!" Pauleen shouted. "They know where we are at all times, so nowhere is safe!"

"And if we leave, there's a high chance that they'll follow us." I said.

"I don't know if there's a way ta' get outta here unnoticed, or if there's any place ya'll can hide." Joe said. "Obviously there's no place that's safe, and they'll be expecting ya' if ya' try and take a helicopter or boat to get away."

"Then what will we do, digadig?!" Pauleen shouted.

"Simple. We fight to the death. It's our only chance." I said.

Joe nodded. "Ya' know what I'm gonna do? I'll let ya'll use these guns ta' fight back." Joe said, getting the guns and the ammo. "Just don't hurt anyone else." He gave us each a gun. "There's one fer each of ya'. Be careful, though. We don't want innocent people getting' hurt or killed. If ya'll see anyone else with a gun, shoot'em. Otherwise, don't use 'em."

"Got it." We said.

We left the fossil center with our new weapons.

The fight for our lives had officially begun.

** 15 is done! This chapter was crazy, right? I just thought this story needed a crazy twist.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16: A New Ally

**Time for chapter 16! This chapter introduces a new OC! (Many thanks to WinterGirl for allowing me to use this character.) The new character was not my idea. I do not own them. Read to find out who it is!**

Chapter 16: A New Ally

After Joe gave us our new weapons, we decided that we would just continue with our normal activities, but we would keep an eye out for enemies and shoot anyone that tries to hurt us.

We decided to head to Treasure Lake so the others could do some digging.

"I still think it sucks that I can't dig." I said.

"It'll be fine." Todd said. "I'll give you half of the rocks I find, and all of the jewel rocks."

We didn't even get to the slope leading to the lake before we ran into trouble. I heard a gunshot, and a bullet flew right past Pauleen's ear. It hit a tree behind us and exploded.

"Ugh. Again with the exploding rounds?!" I said, getting angry. I looked around, but couldn't see anyone. Another bullet flew through the air and hit Todd in the arm. Luckily, it wasn't an explosive round this time.

Todd screamed in pain, then passed out when he saw the blood dripping from his arm.

Then I heard another shot. Pauleen was hit in the leg, and she collapsed as the explosion from it nearly blew her leg off. I knew I was next, but I couldn't move the wheelchair. Todd was on the ground in front of me, and Pauleen was on the ground behind me, boxing me in.

I heard another shot. I flinched, but the bullet never reached me.

Rupert appeared in front of me and took the bullet for me. He collapsed and turned into a medal.

_At least he's not dead. _I thought. _He's unconscious, though._

"Dina, look out!" I heard an unfamiliar voice from behind me. I heard another gunshot, but this one was from behind me. I saw someone fall out of a tree in front of me. It must have been the sniper. I grabbed my gun and turned around.

I saw a girl that looked like she was my age. She was wielding a powerful-looking rifle that she must have shot the sniper with. She was very skinny. She had black hair and ruby red eyes. She was wearing knee-high black boots, blood-red skinny jeans, a black skirt, and a shirt with a long sleeve on the left arm, and no sleeve on the right arm. Her right arm didn't look right, though.

I looked closer, and I realized that it was no normal arm. Her right arm was a silvery robot arm. I also noticed a large scar around her left eye.

_Who is that?! _I thought._ And why did she save me? Wait a minute, how did she even know who I am?!_

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked.

"My name is Selena Sparkz Bones." She said. "As for how I know you… I AM SUCH A HUGE FAN!" she squealed.

_Oh boy, another fan girl._ I thought.

"I've always thought you guys were awesome! I heard about the issues you guys have been having, so I stole a gun from one of the other snipers and came to help when I heard the gunshots. I want to help in any way I can! I am really good with guns, as you saw when I shot the sniper, and I am also really good with technology. I can make robotic body parts for anyone, whether they are human, animal, or vivosaur!" She noticed my missing leg. "I can even replace your missing leg!"

I started to get a bit excited. "You can?!" I said.

"Sure! I can have it set up in about a week." She replied.

"Wow…" I said, surprised.

"Hey, do you guys want to stay at my place?" she asked. "I have a really good security system in my house. If anyone tries to hurt you, I'll know and I'll take them down!"

"Okay, I guess." I said.

She noticed Todd and Pauleen were unconscious. "What happened?!" she asked.

"That sniper shot them." I replied.

"Todd and Pauleen got shot?!" she asked, clearly not happy. "D*** it! I'm going to f****** kill all those b*******"

"Whoa, watch the language!" I shouted.

"Sorry, I have a tendency to cuss when I get angry."

"Anyways, how do you know them?" I asked.

"I know the entire Patrol Team!" she said. "And I always dreamed of being a part of it, ever since it was first created."

"Well if you really want to help, I guess you could join us." I said.

"REALLY?! YAY!" she shouted. "OMG this is the happiest day of my life!"

"Calm down." I said.

"Sorry, I just got excited." She said, calming down.

"Well, do you think you could help them?" I asked, motioning towards my injured friends.

"Yeah, I can help them." she walked over to them and examined their injuries.

"Todd's wound isn't life-threatening, but Pauleen's injury almost blew her leg off. I can probably save her leg, but she will likely need a wheelchair, too. At least for now." she explained

"Great…" I said.

"Hey, by the way, what happened to Rupert? Where's he?" she asked.

"Um…" I started.

"He isn't dead, is he?" she asked

"Well in a way, he is, but at the same time he isn't." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" I showed her Rupert's medal.

"Why do you have a medal with Rupert on it?" she asked. "Wait a minute- are you trying to say Rupert's in that medal?!" I nodded and explained the story.

"So, he's technically a vivosaur?" she asked. I nodded.

"Wow… Can you show me?!" she asked. I nodded and threw the medal, releasing Rupert, who was now fully healed. "Whoa… that's awesome!" she shouted.

"He can also talk to me through my thoughts, and can somehow release himself from the medal without me throwing it." I explained.

"That's pretty cool." She said.

"Well, we need to get out of here before more shooters show up." I nodded in agreement. We picked up Todd and Pauleen, and Rupert returned to his medal. We hurried out as fast as we could.

**And that's all for this chapter! BTW WinterGirl, sorry for making your OC sound like a fan girl at first. When you said she always wanted to be part of the Patrol Team, I couldn't resist. So again, sorry for that! I'll get the next chapter up soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Safe House

**Chapter 17 is here! This chapter takes place right where chapter 16 left off. Pauleen and Todd are injured and unconscious (Sorry about that!), and I introduced a new OC! (Thanks again WinterGirl!) They just left Treasure Lake, and they're trying to get to Selena's (That's the new OC.) house as fast as possible. What's going to happen? Read to find out!**

Chapter 17: The Safe House

We had just left Treasure Lake. My new friend and ally, Selena, has offered to let us stay at her house, where we will hopefully be safe.

"Where exactly is your house, anyways?" I asked.

"I'll take you there." She replied. "I don't want to say anything in case they are still watching us."

"Okay, I can understand that." I replied.

"I can tell you that we're almost there." She said.

After a few minutes, we came to a house that had a lot of security cameras. It also had a barbed wire fence around it.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was a very secure building." I said.

"It also has alarms at every possible entrance, along with invisible laser tripwires all around the yard. She opened the gate, allowing us in, and locked it behind us.

"I disabled the alarms before I unlocked the gates." She said. "They'll be armed again when we enter the building and the door is shut."

"Sounds good to me." I said.

We went inside. She had a nice house. It looked like a normal house, except for the elevator to the second floor.

"That's pretty convenient. Why do you have an elevator?" I asked.

"I told you I make robotic limbs, right?" she said. "I use that so the people or creatures that I help can get up and down if needed while they wait for the limbs to be ready."

"Oh. That makes sense." I said.

She decided to give us a tour. She led us to one of the rooms. Inside was a lot of high-tech equipment.

"This is the lab where I make the robotic limbs." she said. "I can make a lot of different parts. One time I made a robot wing for an Aopteryx."

"Wow. That's pretty impressive." I said.

"I also made my robotic arm by myself." She said.

"But that would mean you only had one arm at the time, right?" I asked. She nodded. "Wow…" I said, completely amazed.

She led us to another room. This one looked a lot like a hospital room.

"I use this room for installing the robotic limbs." She said. "It also is a recovery room and can be used for performing surgeries and attempts to repair limbs, whether they are the real limbs or the robotic ones."

"Should I leave Todd and Pauleen here for now so that you can help them later?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." She said.

She helped me put them on the beds. She had already stopped the bleeding on both of them back at Treasure Lake.

"Shall we continue the tour?" she asked. I nodded.

She led me to another room. This one had a lot of TV screens. I looked closer and realized that they were the videos from the security cameras.

"This must be the security room." I said.

"Exactly." She replied. "It has live video feeds from all of the security cameras, along with alarm systems to warn us if anyone enters the property without permission."

"Nice." I said.

"Well, that's all of the major rooms." She said. "The bedrooms are upstairs, including the guest bedroom."

"Okay. Which one is the guest room?" I asked.

"Go up the elevator and turn right. It's the door on your left." She said. "Each bedroom also has a bathroom in it. There is a sign on it, so that people don't confuse it with the closet."

"Okay, thank you." I said. I started to turn around.

"Hey wait!" she said. "I almost forgot that I told you I would make the robotic leg for you!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, too." I said.

"Follow me." she said. She led me back to the lab. She took some measurements and wrote them down so she would know how she would make the leg.

"Okay, that's it!" she said. "I'll get started on it as soon as I'm done helping your friends, okay?" I nodded and left and headed for the bedroom.

That night I had a hard time getting to sleep. I was worried about Todd and Pauleen. Todd would likely be okay, but Pauleen's leg was so badly damaged that I was afraid she would lose her leg, as well.

_Hopefully tomorrow will be better._ I thought.

_I agree._ Rupert said.

_Didn't I tell you to stay out of my thoughts?! _I told him.

_Sorry. _He replied. I just sighed and finally fell asleep.

**The teens are safe… for now. How did you like my idea for the house, WinterGirl? I really hope you like it. I don't want to upset you by messing around with the ideas for your OC.**

**Next chapter will be here soon! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Horrible Truth

**Chapter 18 is here! I'm really getting these up fast! This chapter takes place the next day at Selena's house. It starts in Dina's POV and switches back and forth between the different characters' POV's. With that said, it's time for chapter 18 to begin!**

Chapter 18: The Horrible Truth

*Dina's POV*

I woke up the next morning when Selena decided to wake me up.

"Dina? Dina? Wake up!" she said, shaking my arm.

"What?" I said sleepily, my eyes adjusting.

"Selena?" I said. My eyes had fully adjusted, and I noticed that she looked slightly upset.

The problem is that I knew that it wasn't about me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She nodded. "What happened?"

"I'll show you." She said. "Follow me."

She helped me into my wheelchair. She then led me downstairs.

"Jeez, did you even sleep at all last night?" I asked, noticing that she looked very tired.

"No, I didn't." she replied. "I was busy helping your friends."

"Did something go wrong?" I asked. I was starting to worry.

She looked even more upset. "I managed to get the bullet out of Todd's arm and close the wound." She told me. "However, there's a high chance that it damaged major nerves, in which case he'll lose the use of his arm. I can make robotic implants to fix it, but until then his arm may be useless." I started to get upset as well.

"What about Pauleen?" I asked.

She shook her head. "The bullet destroyed her muscles, ligaments, and bones in her leg. I couldn't save it. I can make a robotic one like I am doing for you, but it won't be the same." She explained. "Also, the explosion sent metal shards through a lot more of her body. Her other leg was hit by some, which damaged a major artery in her leg. While it was stuck in it, it worked like a cork, and stopped the bleeding, but it also cut off the blood flow. I don't know if that leg will ever function properly again, either."

"Wait, you mean Pauleen may not be able to use either of her legs again?!" I said, getting really upset. Selena nodded.

"It's very possible." She replied. "Another problem is that, even though I managed to remove all of the metal shards from her body, it caused major tissue damage. One of the shards somehow managed to pierce into her spine. I don't know if it damaged her spinal cord, but if so, she will be paralyzed. Even robotic implants won't help." She explained. "Luckily the rest of the shards missed her vital organs."

"Wait, did you say she could be paralyzed?!" I said in shock.

Selena simply nodded.

"So, there's a chance that she'll never be able to walk again?" I asked.

She nodded again.

"Why can't you do robotic implants to connect the broken nerves?" I asked.

"I could try, but it would be a very difficult and risky procedure." She replied. "But there would be a high chance of permanent damage and possibly paralysis of major organs in her lower body."

I started to cry.

"Don't cry, please." She said. "I'll do my best to help in any way I can." She thought for a minute. "I'll try the procedure, but don't be surprised if it fails."

"Thanks."I said. "Can I go see them?"

"Go ahead. They should be waking up any minute."

I went to their room to see them. Todd was waking up as I got there, but Pauleen was still asleep.

*Todd's POV*

I opened my eyes. I didn't recognize this place. It looked like a hospital room, but a little more high-tech. Then I saw Pauleen in a bed on the other side of the room.

"Pauleen, is that you?" I asked, my eyes still adjusting. I didn't get a response, though.

Then I saw Dina enter the room in her wheelchair. "Oh good, you're awake." She said.

"Hi, Dina." I said, my eyes fully adjusted. "What happened?" I asked.

"You got shot in the arm and you passed out." She said. "While you were down, Pauleen and Rupert got shot as well." My eyes grew wide.

"What?!" I shouted, getting very worried.

"Let me finish!" she said angrily. "The round you were hit with wasn't explosive. The ones that hit Pauleen and Rupert were, though."

"Are they okay?" I asked.

"Rupert is fine." She said. "He appeared in front of me and took a bullet for me. He retreated into his medal and was fully healed after a few minutes."

"What about Pauleen?" I asked. I knew something was wrong by the fact that Dina didn't mention her right away.

"She got hit in the leg by an exploding round." She said sadly. "She lost one of her legs, possibly both. She may also be paralyzed." She explained. "Also, your left arm may not work properly."

"What?!" I shouted. Then I realized that she was right. I couldn't move my left arm. "No…"

"I'm sorry." She said.

Then a girl that I didn't recognize entered the room. Strangely, she had a robotic right arm.

"Who is that?!" I shouted.

"This is Selena." Dina said. "She's the one that rescued us. She shot the sniper and helped us out. We're at her house."

"Hello, Todd." Selena said.

"Wait, this is your house?!" I said, surprised. She nodded.

"Wow…" I said.

"I also specialize in making robotic limbs and implants." Selena explained.

"So can you make robotic legs for Dina and Pauleen? I asked.

"I'm already working on Dina's. Pauleen's won't take too long after that." Selena explained.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. Then I realized something. "What about my arm?" I asked.

"I can put implants in it to make it work again." she said.

"Awesome!" I replied.

Then I noticed that Pauleen was awake, but still lying on the bed.

"Pauleen, are you awake?" I asked.

"I'm awake, digadig." She replied.

"Did you hear the story of what happened?" I asked.

"Yeah, kinda." She said. "I heard about this place being Selena's house, but what were you talking about when you said you needed robotic implants?"

"Selena is good at making them. She makes robotic limbs for people, animals, and even vivosaurs." Dina said.

"My arm doesn't work because I got shot. You did, too." He explained.

"HUH?!" she shouted.

*Pauleen's POV*

"What do you mean 'I got shot', digadig?!" I shouted.

"I mean, the sniper at Treasure Lake shot you in the leg." Todd explained.

"He did?" I asked. "Wait, diga, you got shot, too? What about Dina and Rupert?"

"Rupert got shot by an exploding bullet. He's fine. He turned into a medal and healed." Dina said. "He took the bullet to save me. The sniper didn't get me, though, because Selena shot him."

"Wow… digadig" I said.

"The bullet that hit you was an explosive one, though." Dina told me.

"What?" I said in shock.

I moved the sheet and looked at my leg. My left leg was gone, and my right leg wouldn't move. I started crying.

"That's a lot better than I expected her to take it." Dina said.

"What happened, digadig?! And why won't my leg move?!"

"D*** it! She's paralyzed!" Selena said.

"I thought I told you to watch the language!" Dina shouted at her.

"Calm down, both of you, digadig!" I shouted. They both shut up immediately.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Well this sucks, digadig." I said.

"I agree." Todd said.

"Me, too!" Dina said.

So, it's official: the last two days sucked.

**That's chapter 18, folks! How do you like the story? If you don't like that I injured Todd and Pauleen, too bad. It's my story. If you do like it, leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Dina's Recovery

**Chapter 19 is here! Last chapter basically just revealed how serious Todd and Pauleen's injuries were. This chapter takes place a few days later. It is in the morning, and they are still at Selena's house. It starts in Dina's POV.**

Chapter 19: Dina's Recovery

*Dina's POV*

I woke up a little earlier than usual. I wouldn't have if Selena wouldn't have woken me up that early.

"Dina, Dina, Wake up!" she said, shaking my arm.

"What do you want?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I looked at my alarm clock. "It's only 5 in the morning!"

"Sorry, but I have something to show you." She said. She helped me into my wheelchair and led me to the lab.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Just a minute." She said. She reached down under a workbench and pulled something out. She held it up, and I could see why she was excited, because I started to get excited, too.

"Tada!" she said, holding up the robotic leg she was making for me.

"No way… you got it finished that quickly?!" I said excitedly.

"Yep, now all that's left to do is attach it and test it out!" she replied.

"How do we do that?" I asked.

"Well, I'll need to put you to sleep with some medicine so that I can surgically attach the leg." she explained. "Then I can attach it properly and connect it to the nerves without hurting you."

"Well, if it makes it where I can walk again, then it's fine with me!" I said.

"Of course, you may need a few days to heal and adjust so it will be more comfortable and work properly, but after that, you should be fine." She explained.

"That's perfectly fine. I just want to be able to walk again." I said.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Let's get started!"

She led me to the operating room. The beds were movable, so Selena moved Todd and Pauleen out of the room so she could start working.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded.

She put a small plastic mask over my mouth and nose. She pressed a button that apparently released the medicine, and within a couple minutes, I was unconscious.

*Selena's POV*

After a few minutes, Dina was unconscious from the medicine. I started working to install her robotic leg. But I was nervous. I didn't want to hurt or disappoint my new friend.

"I can do this." I told myself. "Everything will be fine."

I started working. I had the main connection to her hip socket complete within about a half hour. The next step was the most difficult: connecting the major controlling nerves to it. This was a crucial step because successfully completing this would be the difference between her having a working limb, or being permanently crippled.

Once I finished with that, I turned off the machine that released the medicine that was keeping Dina unconscious. Dina was awake in a matter of minutes.

It was time to find out if my friend would ever be able to walk again.

*Dina's POV*

I started to wake up. The medicine was wearing off, and I knew that that meant the surgery was over. I looked at Selena.

"It's done?" I said. She nodded and lifted the sheet off of my new leg so that I could see it.

The basic shape looked exactly like that of a real leg, and it was a silvery color. It was very detailed, right down to the fact that it even had moving toes.

"Awesome!" I said. "I really like it."Thanks, Selena."

"Are you ready to test it out?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I replied.

"Okay, let's do a few simple tests to make sure everything is working." She told me.

"Try moving your leg up and down at the hip." She said. I did, and it worked perfectly.

"Okay, now try bending your knee." She told me. It worked perfectly as well.

We went through all the steps, from moving my ankle to wiggling my toes. Everything worked perfectly.

"This is amazing!" I said. "It works great!"

"There's just one last test." She told me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Standing and walking." She said.

"Okay, that should be easy." I said.

"It's actually the most difficult step, but it's also the most important." She told me.

"Time to find out if I'll ever be able to walk again." I said. I got ready to stand up.

"Ready?" she said.

"I'm ready." I replied

I stood up slowly, but carefully. It felt slightly awkward at first, probably due to the fact that my leg has been missing for a couple weeks, but otherwise it was fine.

"Seems to be working fine." I said.

"Good, now try walking on it." she said.

"Okay…" I said, taking a step forward. Again, it felt a little awkward at first, but after a few steps, I felt more comfortable, and everything seemed to be working.

"It works!" I said in excitement. "I can walk again!"

"Awesome!" she said. "I'm so happy that everything worked out fine."

"Me, too." I said.

"It may take some time to adjust to it, but for now, it seems to be working just fine for you." She told me. "The reason you were able to adjust so quickly may be because your leg has only been gone for a couple of weeks. It shouldn't take long for you to fully adjust."

"Cool!" I said.

_I'm just glad that everything went fine and you're happy._ Rupert told me telepathically.

_Me, too. _I replied.

I walked out of the room, glad to have my leg back. The others were awake, and they immediately noticed me exiting the room, but before I even got through the door, they noticed that I was not in the wheelchair.

"Hey, Dina!" Todd shouted from across the room.

"Where's your wheelchair, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"I don't need it anymore." I said. "Selena gave me a new robotic leg. I've already adjusted to it."

"That's amazing!" Todd shouted. "Can we see it?"

I lifted the leg of my pants so that they could see it.

"Whoa, digadig."

"Nice! It looks really high-tech, and it looks nice." Todd said.

"I like it. That's for sure." I said.

"Good. I'm glad." Selena said from behind me.

"Hey, by the way, digadig, when will mine be ready?" Pauleen asked.

"I'll have them ready in about a week." She replied. "And Todd's won't take too much longer after that."

"Yay, digadig! I'll be able to walk again soon!" She shouted.

"There's just one problem." Selena said.

"What's that, digadig?"

"With you being paralyzed, the procedure will be much more complex, and there's a high chance that it will fail." She responded.

Pauleen looked upset. "There's a high chance that I'll never be able to walk again?" she asked, sounding upset.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that everything will be successful." Selena replied.

"Okay…"Pauleen said.

"I'll have it ready soon." Selena said. "Everything will be fine."

With that, she rolled Todd and Pauleen's beds back into the room and went to her lab to start working.

**Chapter 19 is done! And Selena gave Dina a new leg! I'll get the next chapter in soon. But for now, keep reading and reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 20: Selena's Past

**Hey, guys! Just a warning, updates may be slow from now on during the weekdays, since I have school. Anyways, last chapter, Dina got a new robotic leg!**

**Dina: I got a new leg! I can walk again! :-D**

**Pauleen: And I'll get mine soon! And I'll be able to walk again! :-)**

**Me: no promises! hehehe...;-)**

**Pauleen: 0.0 Now I'm REALLY scared, digadig!**

**Selena: Calm down, everything will be fine.**

**Me: You don't make the story, I do!**

**Todd: ... He has a point.**

**Me, Dina, Selena, and Rupert: SHUT UP, TODD!**

**Pauleen: Not helping, digadig!**

**Todd: :'-(**

**Pauleen: Now he's gonna cry?! :-( If I wasn't paralyzed, I would get up and leave!**

**Me: No, you wouldn't. If you did that, I'd just have a sniper shoot you again.**

**Pauleen: 0.0 Nooooooooo! I'll stay! Just please don't hurt me!**

**Me: That's better. :-)**

**LOL XD**

**This chapter will give some more background on Selena.**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 20: Selena's Past

*Dina's POV*

Once I got my robotic leg, I spent the rest of the day adjusting to it. It feels great to be able to walk again! That night, I slept great for the first time since the attacks.

The next day, I woke up at about 8 in the morning. I was actually kind of surprised that Selena didn't wake me up.

I got dressed and walked towards the elevator. The elevator opened and a small creature that looked like a black and white cat with a grey tail and wings walked out. I saw Selena running up the stairs, trying to catch it.

"Banette!" Selena shouted. "Get over here!"

"What is that?" I asked. Selena stopped chasing the creature, which she called Banette.

"That's my cat, Banette." She replied. "I found her one day, but her right front leg was missing, so I made a robotic one for her. I don't know why, but she has dragon wings on her back and has the ability to speak 3 different languages."

"Wait, she's half dragon, has a robot limb, and is able to talk?!" I asked, surprised.

"Yep! She can speak English, French, and Dragonese." She replied. I looked at her with a confused expression. "Dragonese is the language of dragons. She can speak it since she is part dragon." She explained.

"I still find it hard to believe that she can talk." I told her.

"I'll show you. Banette, please get up here!" she shouted. Banette came up in the elevator.

"All you had to do was say please." Banette said. I jumped back when she spoke.

"What… the… heck… just happened?" I said, completely shocked.

"I told you she could talk!" Selena responded.

Once everything calmed down, Selena and I decided to chat a little.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." I told her.

"What's that?" she asked

"How did you lose your arm in the first place?" I asked.

"Well…" she started. "It happened about 2 years ago."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was walking in a forest one day. I was curious to see what was there."

"That's how all our problems started as well." I said.

"Yeah…" she said. "I was walking around and entered a clearing. I heard a noise and turned around. I saw a creature that looked a little like a velociraptor. It charged at me, and it attacked me, scratching my eye, which gave me this scar." She pointed to her eye. "Then it attacked again, this time ripping off my right arm. It charged again, but this time I managed to dodge its attack and run away. Later that year, I built myself a robotic arm, which was difficult with only one arm, but I managed to get it built and attach it on my own."

"Wow…" I said. "Wait…"

"What?" she asked.

"That forest… it wouldn't, by any chance, be the one by Treasure Lake, would it?" I asked.

"Wait… how did you know?"

"You're not the only one who's been attacked in that clearing." I told her. "Rupert and I were, too."

"No way…" she said. I nodded. "Wow…"

**And that's chapter 20! Chapter 21 will be up really soon, so keep reading and reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 21: Pauleen's Recovery

**Chapter 21 is here! This chapter is the next day, and is in Selena's POV.**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 21: Pauleen's Recovery

*Selena's POV*

I finally managed to finish Pauleen's robotic leg and implants. I headed to the operating room to show her.

I entered the room. Pauleen was lying on the bed, still asleep. I walked up to her and shook her arm.

"Pauleen, are you awake?" I asked. She woke up.

"Selena, digadig? What time is it? Why are you waking me up?" she asked.

"It's 6 in the morning, but I have something to show you." I replied.

"And what would that be?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"This." I held up the leg that I made. Her eyes grew wide.

"Yay, digadig! I'll finally be able to walk again!" she shouted, waking Todd up.

"Hey, be quiet over there!" he yelled. "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry, digadig…" Pauleen said.

I explained what was going on. He calmed down, and I rolled his bed out of the room.

Once everything was ready, I turned on the machine with the medicine. Once she was asleep, I started working on repairing her leg.

I connected it as easily as I connected Dina's. Then I carefully turned her over so I could work on fixing her spinal cord.

I located the damaged area and started working. If I messed up here, not only would she be permanently paralyzed, but some of her vital organs could fail.

In other words, if I messed up, she could die.

I connected the ends of the damaged nerves. Then I connected the controlling nerves to the new leg, along with the robotic implants in her right leg. I added those to repair the damage caused by the shards that hit that leg. When I finished with what I could do, I shut off the medicine.

I really hope everything works.

*Pauleen's POV*

The medicine was turned off, so I started to wake up.

"I guess it's done, digadig?" I said. Selena nodded and moved the sheet. I had a silvery robotic left leg. It looked a lot like Dina's, only longer and thinner, due to the difference in our leg sizes.

"Cool, digadig!" I shouted.

"Ready to test it out?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, diga!"

"Okay, first, try moving your right leg." she said.

"Why my right leg, digadig?" I asked.

"I want to make sure that I fixed the broken nerves properly and cured the paralysis." She explained.

"Okay, digadig!" I said. I lifted my leg. "It works, digadig! I'm not paralyzed anymore!"

We tested all the functions of both my real leg and my robotic leg.

"Now it's time to try walking." Selena said. "It will be harder for you than it was for Dina, since you were fully paralyzed."

"Okay, digadig." I started to stand up, but I almost fell. My leg was weak from the damage. I finally stood up successfully.

"Okay, now it's time to try walking." Selena said, sounding a little nervous.

"Okay, diga…" I took a step forward. It felt very awkward, and I was very off-balance. After a few steps, though, I became more stable, and soon, I was walking almost perfectly.

"It works, digadig!" I shouted.

"Yay! My first attempt to repair a damaged spinal cord was a success!" Selena said in excitement.

"Wait, digadig… this was your first time trying this?" I asked. She nodded.

"Wow, digadig, you really are a genius." I told her.

"Thanks, Pauleen." She said. "I'm actually impressed at how quickly you adjusted."

"Me, too, digadig! I shouted.

I walked out, and I was immediately noticed by Todd.

"Pauleen!" he shouted. "I see you can walk again."

"Yep, digadig!" I replied.

"Yay!" he shouted, as he got up and ran to hug me, only to remember that his left arm didn't work.

"Uh, exactly why are you hugging me, diga?" I asked him.

He let go of me "Well, I… uh…" he started. "Okay here goes… I actually like you! I have had a crush on you for a year or two now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Really, digadig?" I asked. "Because I honestly always liked you, too! This is amazing!"

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yay!" we both shouted at the same time, only I added "digadig" at the end. I hugged him, and he hugged me, at least with his right arm.

"Uh… what's going on? What did I miss?" Dina said when she saw us.

"Todd and I admitted that we like each other! Isn't it great, digadig?" I said.

Dina started laughing. "I already knew you guys both liked each other." She said. "I just wanted to see how long it would take for you two to get together."

So with that, everyone was healed except Todd, who would get his implants in a few days, according to Selena.

"Everything is going great." I said.

_A little too great. I thought._

**Chapter 21 is done! Next chapter will be when Todd gets his surgery. Next time: "Chapter 22: Todd's Recovery!" Keep reading and reviewing!**


	22. Chapter 22: Todd's Recovery

**Chapter 22 is here! So now Dina's healed, Pauleen's healed, and now it's Todd's turn. But he's in for a little surprise! Read to find out what it is! On with the chapter! (I just love saying that!)**

Chapter 22: Todd's Recovery

*Todd's POV*

I was just waking up. It had been a few days since Pauleen got her new leg, and her and Dina really seemed to enjoy their new legs.

Selena walked in holding something. I knew immediately that it was my robotic implants.

"Oh, cool!" I shouted. "It's finally ready!"

"Yep!" she said, smiling. "And since you are left-handed, I think that, once it's installed, you'll be glad to have it. And I don't mean just because your arm will work again."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." She replied. "Ready to get started?"

"Yeah!" I replied.

We got everything ready. Then Selena put a small mask over my mouth and nose.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Have you ever been in surgery before?" she asked. I shook my head. "That mask releases medicine that is designed to basically knock you out. Doctors use this so that their patients don't move or feel the pain during surgery." She explained.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready." I replied. She pressed a button, and a few minutes later, I was unconscious.

*Selena's POV*

I waited for a few minutes to make sure Todd was unconscious. Then I started working. I cut at the spot where the bullet hit him. That way, I could minimize the damage to other nerves and tissue, and also to reduce scarring. I connected all of the nerves to the implants in about a half hour. Then I installed the robotic replacement for the muscles in his arm. I had also made small pieces to reinforce his knuckles, since the robotic muscle was much more powerful than a human muscle. Then I sewed up the wound.

Once that was done, I turned off the medicine. Todd wouldn't be able to see the implants, but he would be able to feel the difference. He was awake in a matter of minutes.

*Todd's POV*

I felt the medicine wearing off, so I opened my eyes. I couldn't see any difference, but I knew she was done installing the implants. I looked over at Selena.

"It's all done?" I said. She nodded.

"Try moving it." she said.

I moved my arm, and realized I had full control over my entire arm again.

"Yay!" I shouted. "I'm so glad that it works! I hated having my dominant arm disabled."

"I'm glad to hear that you like it." she said. "But I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I actually put implants in both arms." She said.

"Why did you do that?" I said, moving my other arm.

"To equalize your strength." She replied. "The robotic implants enhanced your strength a lot, so I put implants in the other arm to make it equal. I also reinforced your knuckles on both hands. That way, if you get into a fight, punching an enemy won't break your hand." She explained.

"Oh, I get it." I replied. "Did you also do that with Dina and Pauleen?" she nodded.

"They'll be faster, stronger in their legs, and more agile thanks to their upgrades, while you'll be much stronger in your arms." She explained. "I'm also working on additional upgrades that I can install into all of the limbs, as well."

"Cool!" I shouted.

"Everyone will get gadgets except Rupert, since he doesn't have implants to attach anything to." She said. "However, I will need to make your gadgets as removable items, while the others will have them built into their limbs."

"That's fine with me!" I said.

"Good, I'm glad." She replied.

**I know, it was a short, possibly boring chapter. But at least everyone is healed! And they'll get cool gadgets! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Crazy Gadgets

**Chapter 23 is here! Selena is working on new gadgets for Dina, Todd, and Pauleen. What will they get? Read to find out! Also, I had a change of plans. The gadgets will not be built into their robotic limbs. But I am getting a little ridiculous with the ideas, just so you know. You'll see what I mean. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 23: The Crazy Gadgets

*Selena's POV*

I finished the new gadgets for everyone. I also made a little surprise for Rupert. It's time to give everyone their gadgets.

I woke everyone up and told them to meet in the operating room, since it is the biggest room in the house. When everyone was there, I brought the boxes of gadgets and told them what was going on.

"So what did we get, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"I can't wait to see what I got!" Dina shouted.

"I want to know what I got!" Todd shouted.

"I wonder if I got anything at all." Rupert said.

"Calm down, everyone!" I shouted. Surprisingly, they all shut up at once.

I gave them their boxes. They opened them up. I had gotten each of them basically the same gadgets.

They each got a pair of rocket boots, a special gadget disguised as a watch, a belt with a device on it, and a wristband. Each person's wristband was a different color. Dina's was light blue, Pauleen's was red, Todd's was green, and Rupert's was gold. I also had one that was white.

"I'll explain how to use each gadget." I said. "I have a spot in the backyard that's for training. It will work perfectly for this, as well.

I led them to the yard. "Okay, so let's start with the watches." I said. "The watches will allow you to channel energy around you and deflect attacks. It will also allow you to control the direction and force of any moving object that touches you. All you need to do is use your mind to operate these gadgets. I'll demonstrate how the watch works." I said as I put on my watch. I handed Todd a small rock.

"Throw this rock at my head as hard as you can." I told him.

"Now why would I want to do that?!" he shouted.

"Just do it!" I replied. He threw the rock. Just as the rock was about to hit me, it suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. Everyone looked shocked. Then I tossed it back to him. "Now throw it again, just like before." I said. "This time I will demonstrate deflection."

He nodded and threw the rock. Just as it was about to hit, it suddenly shot to the side at a much higher speed than before. Everyone still looked shocked

"Wait, we can do that, too?!" Dina asked. I nodded.

"Simply use your mind for direction changes." I explained. "If you are standing still, the objects will be blocked and just fall."

"Nice!" Todd exclaimed.

"The rocket boots are also controlled by your mind." I explained. "With the belt, think of a location and you can teleport there. I'll demonstrate."

I thought of being in a spot behind the others. I suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind them. They looked at me, clearly shocked. I teleported back to where I started.

"Now, I'll explain the wristbands." I told them. "Dina, please come up here to demonstrate."

She walked over to me "Now put on the wristband." I told her. She put the light-blue wristband on. "Now, I'll let you know, I actually extracted energy from some of the vivosaurs to create the powers that these wristbands allow you to use." I explained. "Dina, concentrate on using your energy to attack the target over there." I said, pointing to a dummy across the yard.

Suddenly, her wristband started to glow, and blue electric arcs formed in her hand, then shot like a lightning bolt towards the target.

"I… can control electricity?!" she shouted.

"Yes, and each wristband is a different color." I explained. "The color indicates the power. Todd can control air, Pauleen can control fire, you can control electricity, and Rupert can control all the elements. I did that to make up for the fact that I didn't enhance his strength. By the way, Dina and Pauleen, your leg strength has been greatly increased. You should be able to run much faster, jump much higher, and be much more agile."

"Cool! And by the way, what element does your wristband control?" Dina asked me.

"Just energy." I said. "Watch this." I shot a pure energy beam at a target, blowing it to pieces.

"You guys should be able to do this next part, as well." I explained. I formed the energy into a sword, then sliced a target in half. Then I swung the sword, which warped into a whip, which sliced a target that was ten feet away from me, then returned to its original shape.

Finally, I threw the sword into the ground below another target. It erupted into a column of energy that engulfed the target.

"The swords explode if they are thrown." I explained. Everyone looked at me in shock, still unable to believe that what I just did is possible, let alone that they could do it, too.

"Wow." Todd said. "Those could be really useful in a battle."

"Yeah, and that's why I made them." I said. "Someone is after us, and we need to find out who it is. Then we can take them down and be safe."

**I know, I know, this is just getting completely ridiculous. But it's still cool, don't you think?**

**Anyways, keep reading and reviewing, and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	24. Chapter 24: Training

**It's time for chapter 24! So now the patrol team has new gadgets that are designed to help them battle whoever is after them. Until they find out who it is, though, they can't fight them, so they are currently training with their new powers. Also, There is an attack used in here that I do not own. It is used at the end of the chapter. That said, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 24: Training

*Dina's POV*

Right now, I am practicing using the new gadgets. I have pretty much mastered the use of the rocket boots and teleportation, but I still can't get the deflection right, or figure out how to perform some of the tricks Selena did with the energy sword. I have easily learned to block moving objects and prevent them from hitting me, but I can't figure out how to change the direction and shoot it back at the enemy.

"Selena, can you help me out?" I said.

"What do you need?" she asked me.

"I can't figure out how to deflect objects using the new power." I said.

"It's easy, just think of the object that's coming at you." She said. "Then, as soon as it is about to hit the point where it will be blocked, use your energy to change the force and direction of the object. It should fly away from you."

"Okay…" I said. "Throw the rock at me again."

She threw the rock. I pictured it flying to my left at twice its current speed. It stopped right in front of me, then fired off to my side like a bullet. "I did it!" I shouted.

"Congratulations." She said. "Why don't we try testing your new strength?" she said.

"Okay, how should we do that?" I asked.

"See that target on the wall over there?" she asked as she pointed across the yard.

"Yeah, but how am I going to reach it?" I asked, confused. The target was about 30 feet in the air.

"Run as fast as you can, then jump up as high as you can, and you should be able to reach the target, and maybe jump even higher." She said.

"Okay, I'll try it." I told her.

I took off, running so fast that I couldn't believe it. I seriously must have passed 100 miles per hour. I jumped, and I kicked the target with my left leg. The target shattered, and I kicked off. I fell to the ground, somehow landing safely.

"Nice!" I shouted as I landed. I decided to test my speed. I ran at another target. I dove towards it and activated my rocket boots. I was literally flying at the target. Then, just before I hit, I lifted my left leg and turned off the rocket on it, keeping my right leg's rocket propelling me forward. I kicked the target as hard as I could. It hit the wall surrounding the training area and shattered, also leaving a dent in the wall.

"Oops." I said when I noticed the dent.

"It's okay, I'll fix it later." Selena said after teleporting next to me.

"By the way, I'm also having trouble with the electric sword ability." I told her.

"To do that, concentrate your power into the shape of a sword." She explained.

"I can do that, but the other tricks, like the whip-sword, the shield, and the bomb are the abilities I am unable to do." I explained.

"They are more difficult than just creating a sword or a lightning blast, but just follow what I do." Selena explained. "Let's start with the shield. Release your power into the shape of a dome around you."

I did what she told me. Suddenly, the electric shield formed around me. "Cool!" I shouted.

"Now, simply release that energy outwards." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It creates an explosion of your power that blows away anyone without one of the wristbands." She explained. "Anyone who wears one of the wristbands is immune to the powers of someone else with one."

"Okay…" I released the power, instantly destroying several dummies. Selena was unharmed.

"That. Was. Awesome!" I said.

"Now for the bomb." She said. "Just focus the energy into a ball in your hand, then propel it away from you or throw it."

I nodded and formed the attack. It flew away, shooting electric arcs everywhere as it exploded. The force from the blast almost blew me into the wall.

"That may have been a little too powerful." I said. Selena nodded.

"Next is the whip-sword." She said. "Create the sword, then slash at a distant target. As you do so, weaken your hold on the shape, but don't let it release completely. Then return it to its original shape."

"Okay, I'll try it." I formed the sword, then did what she said. Instead of becoming a whip, though, it released, shooting through the dummy like a laser. I tried again. This time it wrapped around it. As I pulled it back, it sliced the dummy in half.

"That could also be useful." I said. I tried again. This time, I successfully cut the dummy in half with the whip attack.

"Good job." Selena said. "I have one last move for you."

She tossed me a metal token. "What's this for?" I asked, confused.

"It's for the attack." Selena explained. "Flip the coin straight into the air, then concentrate your electric power into your hand. Just as it is about to hit your hand, use the electricity like an electromagnet and shoot the coin away from you as fast as you can. If done correctly, the coin will shoot away at about three times the speed of sound. It will melt from the friction as it flies, but when it hits, it will either explode, or go right through the target, depending on what the target is. Either way, it will do some serious damage. Try it."

"Alright." I said. I flipped the coin. I concentrated the power in my hand, I was aimed right at a target. The coin hit my hand. I fired it forward at three times the speed of sound. It flew through the air, leaving an orange streak of melted metal and electricity. It hit the dummy target and went right through it, then hit a metal target. It exploded as it hit, disintegrating the target. I could feel the blast, even though I was about 200 feet away.

"Whoa!" I said. "That was freaking epic!"

"That attack is called the Railgun." Selena told me. "And it is very useful, but very deadly. If it hits one of your team members, though, it will instantly stop and fall to the ground." She handed me a small bag of tokens to use. "Good luck." She told me.

**And that is chapter 24. Dina learns quick, doesn't she? BTW the Railgun attack is not my idea. That move is taken from a Japanese anime that I used to watch called To Aru Kagaku No Railgun. to watch the main character of the anime, Misaka Mikoto, use the railgun attack, you can go to youtube and search "misaka mikoto railgun" and check out one of the videos. i can't copy links onto the reviews, so you'll have to search for it yourself. sorry about that, but if you even care, go ahead and do that. I do not own the ability or the anime. I don't know who does, either, though. Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!**


	25. Chapter 25: A Powerful Enemy

**Chapter 25 is here! Okay, last chapter, Dina learned how to control her electric powers! She even learned an awesome new move! (Again, I do not own that ability. It is from an anime.) Between last chapter and this chapter, I skipped the part where Todd, Pauleen, and Rupert practice their powers.**

**With that out of the way, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 25: A Powerful Enemy

*Dina's POV*

Todd, Pauleen, and Rupert have finally finished training. It turns out that our new powers give us each a unique ultimate attack. Mine is the railgun, Todd's is the ability to create a wall of wind that blocks attacks and blows away enemies, Pauleen's is a firestorm, which is where fire literally rains from the sky on our enemies, and Rupert can combine the power of fire, water, air, earth, and electricity into one super powerful elemental blast. Selena also somehow is able to control ice in addition to her energy attacks, which allows her to basically turn an enemy into an ice statue. Our powers are awesome.

The only problem is that if we take the wristbands off, even though we can still use our powers, we can also be harmed by each other's attacks. So we need to be careful.

"We need to leave sooner or later." Todd said.

"As safe as we are here, we can't stay forever, digadig." Pauleen said.

"Unfortunately, they're right." Rupert said.

"What do you think, Selena?" I asked.

"We need to figure out what's going on." She said. "If we don't stop whoever's behind this, it won't be long before even my house becomes unsafe."

"Okay." I said. "Let's start at Treasure Lake. We have ran into trouble every time we've been there lately, so if they attack again and we beat them, maybe one of them will reveal who and where their leader is. It's possible that their leader might even be there."

"It's a long shot, but Dina might be right. And if we get ambushed again, our new abilities will be useful." Rupert said.

"Then let's go, digadig!" Pauleen said.

"Yeah!" Todd shouted.

"Let's go." Selena said.

We headed to Treasure Lake. Everything seemed calm.

That is, until a gunshot rang out and a bullet almost hit me in the face. I instantly reacted and reflected it. The shooter fell out of the tree, dead. Hundreds of bullets suddenly flew towards us, but Todd created a wind wall that blocked them. He released the wall of wind. We all were wielding elemental swords, ready to fight.

"Let's do this!" I shouted.

"Yeah!" the others shouted.

We charged in different directions, and hundreds of machine gun-wielding people charged out as well. We defeated most of them with our swords, but there were still a lot of them left.

"Pauleen! Use your ultimate move!" I shouted.

Pauleen nodded and raised her arms. Suddenly, fireballs flew at our enemies from every direction, killing a lot of them.

Several of them surrounded me, but I used an electric shield, then released it, which shocked the life out of the circle of enemies.

I saw Rupert blow away a large cluster of enemies with his ultimate move.

It was my turn. A bunch of enemies ran towards me. I pulled a token out of my pocket and flipped it. The enemies kept charging. The coin hit my hand and fired through about 20 enemies before hitting one of their guns and exploding, blowing up several more in the process.

I saw Selena struggling to take out an enemy with a sword. The enemy knocked her to the ground. Selena was in trouble. I ran up to save her.

"Don't!" she shouted. "I've got this!" Suddenly, the sword hit her, but it was knocked out of his hand and the enemy was launched back, even though he was uninjured.

Then I realized why.

Selena had channeled her energy into the reflection ability, blasting him back. She got up and fired a beam of energy right through his chest.

One enemy was left, but he had some tough-looking armor on. "Let's finish this!" I shouted.

They all nodded. Rupert gave him a wind-powered uppercut, sending him flying about 30 feet into the air. Pauleen ran up to the cliff, jumped up, and ended up above him. She kicked him downwards, also adding a fiery burst to the kick. Todd appeared and punched him in the stomach, also using wind power, which sent him flying towards me. I ran towards him, then used my rocket boots to fly up and kick him at full speed. Selena teleported above him and punched him in the face. We all used our powerful abilities to finish him.

Todd used a massive wind blade, Pauleen used a huge fireball, Selena used an ice blast to freeze him, Rupert used an elemental blast, and I used my railgun.

We all fired at once.

There was a massive explosion that no one could have survived.

But someone was there, not only alive, but completely unharmed.

That enemy had been the leader.

**Cliffhanger! Next chapter continues from this spot. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	26. Chapter 26: The Secrets Revealed

**Time for chapter 26! Last chapter ended in a cliffhanger, with the enemy leader appearing. Who is it, and why are they against the Patrol Team? Read to find out!**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 26: The Secrets Revealed

*Dina's POV*

"What the-?" I said when I saw the figure emerging from the smoke. "Who are you? And how did you even survive that?!" I asked.

The figure chuckled. The smoke cleared, and I saw a short, skinny girl with caramel-colored hair. She looked like an average teenager, but then I noticed her eyes. They were blue, but looked like they had gold flecks in them. I knew that she wasn't human.

Then I realized why she survived the attack. It was caused by our powers.

Somehow, she had one of the wristbands. It was a black one, meaning she controlled dark energy.

"Our powers are useless!" I shouted. "She has one of the wristbands!"

"But how?!" Selena shouted. "I only made them for us!"

"Did you really think you were the only one that knew how to make these?!" the girl shouted.

"Who the h*** are you?!" Selena asked, getting very angry.

"This will be the last thing you will ever hear." She said, charging an attack. "My name is Saige Summers. And Dina, you were right, I'm not a human."

I gasped in shock when she said my name. "You're a Dinaurian, aren't you?!" I asked.

"You must have met our kind before." Saige said. "But I am on the opposite side that King Dynal and his warriors are on. I rebelled against him, and was banished here. I swore to defeat his allies here on Earth, the Patrol Team, so that he would have no army to fight me with. I will be the Dinaurian ruler!" she shouted. "But now that you know what I am, I might as well reveal my true self."

There was a flash of light. When it faded, she was in her true alien form.

She had icy blue skin, golden eyes, long white hair, red stripes in her face, feet, arms, stomach, and tail, and had a dark blue outfit. Everyone freaked out, except me. I had seen Duna, Raptin, and Dynal, so Dinaurians didn't scare me.

"What on earth is that thing?!" Todd asked.

"What the h***?!" Selena shouted.

"Did she just turn into an alien, digadig?!" Pauleen asked.

"What just happened?" Rupert asked in shock.

"She's an alien called a Dinaurian. They use holographic devices to make them look like humans." I told them. "They can also turn into vivosaurs."

"You can't defeat me. You saw how tough I am, and I'm immune to your powers. It's impossible as long as I have this!" she shouted, holding up her arm with the wristband.

"Yeah, well you can't win, either!" I shouted. "We have the wristbands, too!"

"Then I guess it's time for a fossil battle!" she said.

"Bring it on!" we shouted!

"You can all attack at once of you want. I'll still win." She said.

"Don't be so sure!" I shouted.

Everyone released their vivosaurs. It turns out Selena has vivosaurs, too. She threw out an O-Raptor Fiend, a Giga Raja, and a V-Ripper. The rest of us used our normal vivosaurs.

Then Saige sent out her team. She used a Coatlus, a Dinomaton, and herself. She looked a lot like an M-Raptor, but instead of green, white, and orange, she was blue and white, and her feathers were white with red tips.

Then I realized something. The Dinomaton's claws had the same pattern as the slash marks at the base of the tree that fell on me, and the Coatlus had blood on its beak. I knew what was going on.

"You sent the Coatlus to kill Rupert and the Dinomaton to kill me, didn't you?!" I shouted.

"So you finally figured it out." She said. "Congratulations. Now die!"

She got the first attack, despite the Dinomaton's low speed. She used a powerful team skill, and my whole team was destroyed.

"What the-?!" I exclaimed upon defeat. Pauleen attacked, but the agile Saige dodged it easily. On her turn, she wiped out Pauleen's team, as well.

"No way, digadig!" she shouted.

One by one, all our teams were defeated with one attack each. Saige returned to her Dinaurian form.

"I told you that you had no chance." She said.

Then I heard something behind me. Selena's cat, Banette, was flying towards us. I noticed a yellow wristband on her paw.

"What is Banette doing here?!" I shouted. The cat landed right next to me. There was a flash of light, and there was no longer a cat there.

A human had appeared in her place. She had a similar outfit to Selena's, but with a long black skirt. She had long white hair with black and grey stripes, and her eyes were a golden color with reptilian slits for pupils. Her right arm was a robotic arm, and on it was a yellow wristband.

"Banette?!" I shouted in surprise.

"Hello, Dina." Banette said.

"What the-?!" I exclaimed. "So that's why she can talk!"

"Yes, it is." She said.

"That's enough!" Saige shouted. She charged at us, running almost as fast as I could run.

Suddenly, a wall of rocks appeared in front of us, and she ran right into it. Banette had her arm up, so I knew she had created it.

"Ow! What the heck?!" Saige shouted. She backed up and fired a dark energy beam right through the wall. It deflected around us, but now Saige was charging again. Banette was distracted by the flying rocks and didn't create the wall in time. Saige jumped at me and kicked my face. I tried to reflect her attack, but she pierced my deflection move and knocked me down. I rolled across the field, right through the fence and off the cliff.

"Dina!" Everyone else shouted. Banette ran to the cliff and jumped after me. She caught me, and her wings unfolded. She carried me back to the top of the cliff, but I was so badly injured that I lost consciousness when we landed.

**Cliffhanger again! Dina's knocked out, and Banette is a human! And now the leader of the enemy team, Saige, is an alien dinosaur?! This is just getting crazier and cooler!**

******(Credit for Saige goes to Reegreeg. That was her OC, not mine. Sorry for forgetting to give you credit, reegreeg!)**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Final Duel

**Chapter 27 is here! So last chapter, the enemy leader, Saige (Reegreeg's OC), appeared and attacked the Patrol Team. She defeated all of their vivosaurs, and knocked Dina out. Selena's dragon cat, Banette (Wintergirl's idea), turned into a human and helped them out. What will the Patrol Team do now? Read to find out!**

**Most of you will probably hate me and abandon me after this chapter. That's okay. I don't blame you if you do. Anyways, On with the chapter!**

Chapter 27: The Final Duel

*Rupert's POV*

Saige almost killed Dina just now. She's unconscious right now. I'm extremely protective of Dina, so this is personal.

"You little-! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed. I charged at Saige, who had an evil grin on her face. I knew that was not a good thing for me.

"Rupert, look out!" Todd shouted. Saige tried to roundhouse kick me in the face, but I dodged it and punched her in the face, which knocked her back and made her nose bleed, but she was still in fighting shape. I knew that my elemental powers were useless as long as she had the wristband. I had to get it off of her somehow.

Unfortunately, that was not going to happen.

She turned into her vivosaur form and clawed my face, then kicked me down. I knew what she had done with that attack.

I was poisoned.

"Rupert!" Selena shouted. "S***! He's poisoned!"

"What are we going to do?!" Todd yelled.

"I… I don't know, digadig." Pauleen said.

I got up and tried to attack, but I got hit by a wind blast before I could reach her.

The poison kicked in, and I passed out. The last thing I saw was Saige turn into her Dinaurian form and start walking over to me.

"No…" I said weakly before passing out.

*Pauleen's POV*

I saw Rupert collapse, and I realized that the poison had kicked in. He didn't turn into a medal, but he was defeated.

"Rupert!" I shouted. Saige was walking towards him, and her hand was in her pocket.

"What is she getting out of her pocket, digadig?" I asked. Then I saw it.

"She's got a gun!" Selena shouted.

She aimed the gun at Rupert.

"NO!" I shouted. I charged at her, trying to stop her. I jumped towards her at top speed.

Then she aimed the gun at me. My eyes grew wide.

She fired the gun, and that was the last thing I saw.

*Todd's POV*

I fell to my knees when I realized what just happened. Saige just shot Pauleen. The force from her jump caused her to roll across the field and into a tree. The impact even left an imprint in the tree.

"NO! PAULEEN!" I screamed. She wasn't moving, and there was blood everywhere. "Pauleen…" I started to cry. I screamed in anger.

"YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND! I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted. She aimed at me. She fired, but I used my wind power to shoot the bullet back at her, which she dodged. This repeated until she ran out of ammo. She tried to reload, but I charged at her. I punched her in the stomach, and she dropped the gun and an ammo clip, then fell to her knees. I punched her in the face, which sent her flying into a tree. Then I picked up the gun and reloaded it with the clip that she dropped. I aimed and fired.

She used her dark energy to blast it back at me. The energy didn't hurt me, but the bullet hit me in the chest. I collapsed, and a pool of blood formed around me.

I knew I was dying, but all I could do was lie there and bleed to death.

*Selena's POV*

"NO!" I shouted as Todd got hit. I ran towards him. He was bleeding badly, and I knew he was going to die.

"No…" I cried. The entire patrol team was down. Todd and Pauleen were dead, Dina and Rupert were out cold, and me and Banette were the only ones still standing.

"We can't win…" I said, still crying.

"We will win." A voice from behind me said. I turned around.

"D… Dina?!" I exclaimed. She stood up weakly. She noticed Todd and Pauleen were dead, and Rupert was out cold.

"NO!" she shouted. She looked at Saige. "You… YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS AND KNOCKED OUT MY BOYFRIEND?! I WILL KILL YOU YOU B****!" Dina never cussed, so I knew that meant that she was really angry.

"I hate to say it, but we've lost." I said

"No, we haven't. I'll avenge Todd and Pauleen." She said. "I will win! I have to win!" she shouted.

*Dina's POV*

I ran over to Todd's corpse and grabbed the gun. I charged at Saige. I activated my rockets, started flying towards her, and kicked her in the face as hard as I could with my robot leg.

When she landed, I charged at her, firing the gun until I was out of ammo. I tossed it aside. I ran to her and pinned her down. She broke free, but as she did, I stole her wristband.

"Impossible!" she shouted. I ran back to where I started. I tried to shock her, but she dodged the lightning blast.

She picked up Rupert, who was still unconscious, and used him as a shield. I knew I couldn't attack her while she was holding him. I kept trying to get a good angle for an attack, but I couldn't. Then I thought of something.

I formed a lightning bomb, and I threw it. The bomb missed, but I wasn't aiming for her.

I was aiming for the ground behind her. The bomb exploded, and it blew her forward, past me, and into a tree. She dropped Rupert as she flew.

Suddenly, I heard screaming, then another noise behind me. It sounded like a gunshot. I heard it two more times. Then I turned around and saw a soldier standing behind me.

He had shot and killed Selena, Banette, and Rupert.

I was on my own.

I screamed in anger. "YOU B******! YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS AND RUPERT!"

I shocked him with a powerful attack, but not powerful enough to kill him.

"THAT'S FOR KILLING SELENA AND BANETTE!" I screamed. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a token.

I flipped the token and fired a railgun at the soldier. It hit him dead-on and exploded, vaporizing him.

"AND THAT WAS FOR KILLING MY BOYFRIEND!" I turned towards Saige. "And as for you…" I reached into my pocket again. But something was wrong.

I was out of tokens, so I couldn't fire another railgun.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Out of tokens?"

"Yeah, but I can still kill you!" I shouted. I charged up the strongest lightning blast I had ever used. Saige's golden eyes grew wide.

"THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS AND MY BOYFRIEND!" I screamed.

I fired the blast. She didn't have her wristband, so it would definitely hit.

The bright blue lightning beam hit her dead-on. The resulting explosion was so powerful that it sent me flying backwards. I fell off the cliff again, but since I was conscious this time, I used my rocket boots to fly back up.

The smoke cleared, and Saige was on the ground. She wasn't moving, so I started to walk away.

Then I heard her say something.

"Please… wait…"

"No way…" I said. "There's no way you should still be alive!"

"I… barely… am." She said weakly as she stood up.

"You're tough, I'll give you that." I said. "But I also know that you shouldn't be alive still!"

She collapsed. I knew that her vital organs were slowly shutting down as a result of my attack. I knew that if I left her alone, she would die a slow, painful death.

But as much as I hated her, I felt sorry for her. She was rejected by her kind, so she rebelled, and was sent here to live alone. She had no friends, and the soldiers were probably just random people that she hired to protect her. Now she was going to die, but she would suffer for a while. I couldn't leave her in agony, even though she killed my friends.

I created an electric sword and walked over to her. She knew what I was doing.

"You have the option to leave me to die, to make me suffer for what I did, and you choose to end my suffering? Why would you even do that?" she asked, confused.

"As much as I hate you, even you don't deserve that." I said. "You can suffer by burning in hell, but you don't need to suffer here any longer."

"Thank… you…" She said.

I nodded and stabbed the blade through her chest, killing her instantly.

It was over.

I had won.

**And that's the end of the chapter. Next one will likely be the end. Also, sorry for killing off the other characters. I did that so that Dina would have a reason to get ****extremely**** angry and fire that final lightning blast. Review, but please don't post negative comments about the characters' deaths. (Sorry to everyone for the deaths, especially wintergirl for killing her OC's. I actually think that it's as messed up as can be, myself. I may end up regretting doing that, as well. So once again, sorry for killing everyone except Dina.)**


	28. Chapter 28: The Fallen Champions

**Time for chapter 28. Chapter 27 was the end of the battle, but also the end of the Patrol Team. Dina is now alone. Her enemies are dead, but so are her friends. What will happen to Dina? Read to find out! This is the original ending. (Warning! It's very depressing) I am making alternate endings as well for those that don't like this one. Now that that's out of the way, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 28: The Fallen Champions

*Dina's POV*

The battle was over. I won. But at the same time I lost.

I won the battle for our lives, but I lost all my friends.

After I killed Saige, I ran over to each friend to check for a pulse. I got nothing from any of them. When I got to Rupert and realized he was dead, I gave him one final kiss, to tell him how much I truly loved him.

Then I sat there and cried for a while.

It was over. There was nothing left that I could do.

I was afraid to try the revival machine because of the robotic limbs. If I put them in with the limbs attached, they would likely be destroyed or cause the revival to fail.

And as for Rupert, because of him already being a vivosaur, and being actually killed, I doubted that the revival would even work at all.

"Why did this happen?!" I shouted. "They didn't deserve to die! They were still young, so they had a long life ahead of them…" But that life was cut far too short. "And I don't deserve to be left alone!" I shouted. "I have no one left…"

Just then, Joe walked in to the dig site.

"What the heck happened here?!" he shouted when he saw all of my fallen friends.

"She's the one who killed them all!" I shouted, pointing at Saige. "So I killed her…"

"And how exactly did ya' do that?" he asked.

"You don't know about our powers, do you?" I asked

"Powers? What in the heck are ya' talkin' about?!"

"I'll show you." I shot a lightning beam straight at Saige's body. Joe just stared at me in shock.

"DID YOU JUST SHOOT A LIGHTNIN' BEAM OUTTA YER HAND?!" Joe shouted. I simply nodded. Then I created a lightning sword. "This is how I finished her." I said. I released the sword.

"But now I have no need for these powers." I said, starting to cry again. "All of my friends are gone."

Joe knelt down next to me with his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Why don't we try revivin' 'em?" he suggested.

"Their robotic limbs might interfere." I said.

"That's true." He said, visibly upset. "They were good people, Dina, but there's nothing we can do. Ya' have a long life ahead of ya'. Enjoy it while ya' can."

"And how can I enjoy it?!" I shouted. "My childhood friend, my boyfriend, and three of my other friends, including the one who helped us by making the robotic limbs and giving us powers, are all dead! I can't enjoy my life anymore!" I started to walk away. "I should be dead, too." I said through my tears.

"Don't say that!" Joe shouted. "Just 'cause they're dead, that doesn't mean that they're gone from yer life. They're still with ya', whether ya' realize it or not. They care about ya', and they'd want ya' ta live."

"I don't care!" I shouted. "I want to be with them!"

I threw my wristband aside. "Only I can end this." I said, summoning a lightning sword.

"DINA, NO!" Joe shouted.

"Give me one good reason why I should live, or I'll do it." I said.

"Just because they're gone, that doesn't mean that there's no one else that cares about you!" he said. "You still have friends. They're everywhere!"

"They're fans, not friends!" I shouted, cutting him off.

"But there's me, Professor Scatterly, Joanie and her dog, and all those other people ya' helped, and that care about ya'." He said.

"I'm sorry, Joe, but as much as I care about you guys, you can't replace them." I said.

"What about yer family?"

"I don't have one! They were killed years ago!" I said. "I'm sorry Joe, but it's over."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said.

"I'm done here." I said, raising the sword to my chest. "Good bye."

"NO!" he ran over to me, but he was too late.

I was already dead before he got to me.

**And that's the really sad "ending": Dina commiting suicide. In reality, suicide solves nothing, so don't think I'm trying to encourage it. I also have alternate endings that aren't as sad, so I'll post them as well, along with continuations for each in separate stories for those who like them. Review if you liked it! (Which I doubt anyone did.)**


	29. Alternate Ending: Waking the Dead

**This is one of the alternate endings I decided to use. This one is the happy ending. On with the chapter!**

Alternate Ending 1: Waking the Dead

The fight was over.

But I was alone. My friends were all dead. Now I knew how Saige had probably felt.

"Why…" I cried. "Why did this have to happen?! I didn't deserve this, and neither did they!"

I figured that even if I used the revival machine, it wouldn't help. I didn't know if the robotic limbs would affect the revival or not. And even if the revivals were successful, all of them would be in dino medals. I didn't want all of them to be stored in medals for the rest of their lives.

"It's over. For all of us." I cried.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Who-?" I said, pulling away.

Joe was knelt down right behind me, with tears in his eyes.

"I heard what happened. Yer right. They didn't deserve this." He said, trying to comfort me.

I hugged him and cried for a while.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked through my tears. "All of my best friends are dead."

"Maybe we could use the revival machine." Joe suggested.

"I thought that, too, but if I did that, they would be stored in the medals for the rest of their lives." I said. "I don't want them to be stuck like that forever."

"I doubt they'd like it, either, but I also doubt that they'd like abandonin' ya'. Joe said.

"That's true." I said. "Can you have the staff help me bring them back to the fossil center?" Joe nodded.

"I'll go get 'em." He said.

Joe left to get some medical staff to help out. He came back a few minutes later with three other staff members from the hospital.

"There are five people here." I said. "Why are there only three staff members?"

"Whaddaya mean, 'five people'?" Joe asked. "I thought it was just the four o' ya'."

"Those two over there joined and helped out." I said, motioning towards Selena and Banette. "Selena is the one that gave us the robotic limbs and gadgets, which included special powers." I said.

"Wait, ya'll have powers now?" Joe asked in surprise. I nodded. "Show me." he said.

I created a lightning sword in my hand.

"What the heck?!" Joe exclaimed. "You can control electricity?!" I nodded. "Wow. That Selena kid is really smart."

"Yeah." I replied. "There's also Banette over there. She's half cat, half dragon, and she can turn into a human."

"You can't be serious!" a staff member said. "Do we look stupid to you?!"

"Hey, I just proved to you guys that I can control electricity, and you don't believe that she can be a Dragon Cat in disguise?!" I shouted.

"You proved you can summon a sword. That tells us nothing." The staff member said.

"Give me a target to attack." I said.  
The staff member pulled out a token similar to my railgun tokens. "Hit this with an electric attack, and I'll believe you."

"I can do better than that!" I said. "Watch. Give me that coin."

He tossed it to me and I caught it. I aimed at a tree.

"Check this out." I said as I flipped the coin high into the air. "This is called the railgun!"

The coin hit my electrically charged hand. The melting coin fired into the tree at three times the speed of sound, leaving a glowing orange streak behind. It exploded on impact.

"What the heck was that?!" Joe exclaimed. The staff members were in shock.

"Okay, I believe you." The one said after a minute.

"Now let's do what we came here for in the first place!" I shouted.

"Yeah… let's take her friends to the fossil center before she kills us." one of the staff members said.

The staff members got Todd, Selena, and Banette. Joe got Pauleen, and I grabbed Rupert. We all headed back to the fossil center.

When we got there, I had the staff put Selena in to be revived. The revival went smoothly, and her robotic arm was still working, but after a moment, she was in a medal. The same thing happened with Banette, Pauleen, and Todd.

I put Rupert in and activated the machine. He was revived, but he didn't turn into a medal this time.

"Wait, he's free from the medal?!" I exclaimed.

"Looks like it." Joe said.

"Then let's try it again to release the others!" I suggested.

I tried putting the others back in to release them. It worked! They were all alive, and they were out of the medals!

"You guys are back!" I shouted in excitement.

We all group-hugged and cried tears of joy. Everything was back to normal.

For now, anyways.

**The end! I may continue this later on, but for now, this is the end. At least it had a happy ending! This is Sonicfan1313 saying goodbye for now! Review if you liked the story!**


	30. Alternate Ending 2: A Second Chance

**This is the second of the alternate endings. It's basically a variation/continuation of the main ending, so it's the same, but with an added ending. Keep an eye out for continuations!**

Alternate Ending 2: A Second Chance

*Dina's POV*

The battle was over. I won. But at the same time I lost.

I won the battle for our lives, but I lost all my friends.

After I killed Saige, I ran over to each friend to check for a pulse. I got nothing from any of them. When I got to Rupert and realized he was dead, I gave him one final kiss, to tell him how much I truly loved him.

Then I sat there and cried for a while.

It was over. There was nothing left that I could do.

I was afraid to try the revival machine because of the robotic limbs. If I put them in with the limbs attached, they would likely be destroyed or cause the revival to fail.

And as for Rupert, because of him already being a vivosaur, and being actually killed, I doubted that the revival would even work at all.

"Why did this happen?!" I shouted. "They didn't deserve to die! They were still young, so they had a long life ahead of them…" But that life was cut far too short. "And I don't deserve to be left alone!" I shouted. "I have no one left…"

Just then, Joe walked in to the dig site.

"What the heck happened here?!" he shouted when he saw all of my fallen friends.

"She's the one who killed them all!" I shouted, pointing at Saige. "So I killed her…"

"And how exactly did ya' do that?" he asked.

"You don't know about our powers, do you?" I asked

"Powers? What in the heck are ya' talkin' about?!"

"I'll show you." I shot a lightning beam straight at Saige's body. Joe just stared at me in shock.

"DID YOU JUST SHOOT A LIGHTNIN' BEAM OUTTA YER HAND?!" Joe shouted. I simply nodded. Then I created a lightning sword. "This is how I finished her." I said. I released the sword.

"But now I have no need for these powers." I said, starting to cry again. "Despite the fact that my enemies, especially Saige, are gone, so are all of my best friends."

Joe knelt down next to me with his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Why don't we try revivin' 'em?" he suggested.

"Their robotic limbs might interfere." I said.

"That's true." He said, visibly upset. "They were good people, Dina, but there's nothing we can do. Ya' have a long life ahead of ya'. Enjoy it while ya' can."

"And how can I enjoy it?!" I shouted. "My childhood friend, my boyfriend, and three of my other friends, including the one who helped us by making the robotic limbs and giving us powers, are all dead! I can't enjoy my life anymore!" I started to walk away. "I should be dead, too." I said through my tears.

"Don't say that!" Joe shouted. "Just 'cause they're dead, that doesn't mean that they're gone from yer life. They're still with ya', whether ya' realize it or not. They care about ya', and they'd want ya' ta live."

"I don't care!" I shouted. "I want to be with them!"

I threw my wristband aside. "Only I can end this." I said, summoning a lightning sword.

"DINA, NO!" Joe shouted.

"Give me one good reason why I should live, or I'll do it." I said.

"Just because they're gone, that doesn't mean that there's no one else that cares about you!" he said. "You still have friends. They're everywhere!"

"They're fans, not friends!" I shouted, cutting him off.

"But there's me, Professor Scatterly, Joanie and her dog, and all those other people ya' helped, and that care about ya'." He said.

"I'm sorry, Joe, but as much as I care about you guys, you can't replace them." I said.

"What about yer family?"

"I don't have one! They were killed years ago!" I said. "I'm sorry Joe, but it's over."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said.

"I'm done here." I said, raising the sword to my chest. "Good bye."

"NO!" he ran over to me, but he was too late.

I was dead before he got to me.

*A few seconds ago, Joe's POV*

I saw Dina form a lightning sword. I knew what she was doing. I tried to talk her out of it, but she apparently didn't believe me.

She raised the sword to stab herself.

"Good bye." Those were her last words.

"NO!" I shouted. I ran over to her, but as I ran, I saw the blade piercing through her back.

She collapsed, and the blade disappeared. A pool of blood formed around her.

She was dead.

"No… no, this can't be happening!"

I dropped to my knees and cried.

"DINA!" I screamed. "Why…"

Dina was always a good person, always finding the positive in almost everything. But I guess that monster that she called Saige pushed her beyond her limit.

I went back to town to gather people to get the bodies so I could try reviving them.

Dina's friends were successfully revived, and their robotic limbs were replaced with real ones.

I placed Dina's body in the machine. I pressed the button, and there was a bright flash. When it faded, Dina was lying there, completely healed.

She opened her eyes slowly

"What? Where am I? she asked. "Joe, is that you?"

"Yer alive!" I shouted

"Why would you-?" she started. Then she noticed her friends. "You managed to revive us all?"

"Yeah, we did." I said.

Dina and her friends lost their robotic limbs in exchange for real ones, but, surprisingly, they still had the strength boosts, so they were stronger than any normal human.

For now, everything was back to normal.

**The sad ending turned into a happy ending! Leave a review!**


	31. Alternate Ending 3: 5 Friends, 5 Medals

**This is alternate ending 3, which is a variation of alternate ending 1. In this one, they don't release them permanently from the medals, so it's basically what I did in chapter 4, but for all of the characters (Except Dina). It is actually alternate ending 1, but with the last few lines changed. Just thought I'd let you all know.**

Alternate Ending 3: Five Friends, Five medals

The fight was over.

But I was alone. My friends were all dead. Now I knew how Saige had probably felt.

"Why…" I cried. "Why did this have to happen?! I didn't deserve this, and neither did they!"

I figured that even if I used the revival machine, it wouldn't help. I didn't know if the robotic limbs would affect the revival or not. And even if the revivals were successful, all of them would be in dino medals. I didn't want all of them to be stored in medals for the rest of their lives.

"It's over. For all of us." I cried.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Who-?" I said, pulling away.

Joe was knelt down right behind me, with tears in his eyes.

"I heard what happened. Yer right. They didn't deserve this." He said, trying to comfort me.

I hugged him and cried for a while.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked through my tears. "All of my best friends are dead."

"Maybe we could use the revival machine." Joe suggested.

"I thought that, too, but if I did that, they would be stored in the medals for the rest of their lives." I said. "I don't want them to be stuck like that forever."

"I doubt they'd like it, either, but I also doubt that they'd like abandonin' ya'. Joe said.

"That's true." I said. "Can you have the staff help me bring them back to the fossil center?" Joe nodded.

"I'll go get 'em." He said.

Joe left to get some medical staff to help out. He came back a few minutes later with three other staff members from the hospital.

"There are five people here." I said. "Why are there only three staff members?"

"Whaddaya mean, 'five people'?" Joe asked. "I thought it was just the four o' ya'."

"Those two over there joined and helped out." I said, motioning towards Selena and Banette. "Selena is the one that gave us the robotic limbs and gadgets, which included special powers." I said.

"Wait, ya'll have powers now?" Joe asked in surprise. I nodded. "Show me." he said.

I created a lightning sword in my hand.

"What the heck?!" Joe exclaimed. "You can control electricity?!" I nodded. "Wow. That Selena kid is really smart."

"Yeah." I replied. "There's also Banette over there. She's half cat, half dragon, and she can turn into a human."

"You can't be serious!" a staff member said. "Do we look stupid to you?!"

"Hey, I just proved to you guys that I can control electricity, and you don't believe that she can be a Dragon Cat in disguise?!" I shouted.

"You proved you can summon a sword. That tells us nothing." The staff member said.

"Give me a target to attack." I said.  
The staff member pulled out a token similar to my railgun tokens. "Hit this with an electric attack, and I'll believe you."

"I can do better than that!" I said. "Watch. Give me that coin."

He tossed it to me and I caught it. I aimed at a tree.

"Check this out." I said as I flipped the coin high into the air. "This is called the railgun!"

The coin hit my electrically charged hand. The melting coin fired into the tree at three times the speed of sound, leaving a glowing orange streak behind. It exploded on impact.

"What the heck was that?!" Joe exclaimed. The staff members were in shock.

"Okay, I believe you." The one said after a minute.

"Now let's do what we came here for in the first place!" I shouted.

"Yeah… let's take her friends to the fossil center before she kills us." one of the staff members said.

The staff members got Todd, Selena, and Banette. Joe got Todd, and I grabbed Rupert. We all headed back to the fossil center.

When we got there, I had the staff put Selena in to be revived. The revival went smoothly, and her robotic arm was still working, but after a moment, she was in a medal. The same thing happened with Banette, Pauleen, Todd, and Rupert.

All of my friends were now vivosaurs. But now I had a big advantage in battles. I could release three of their teams to fight with. (In emergency situations, of course, since it would be illegal in a tournament battle.)

This could be interesting.

**And that's all for this one! Like I said, all I changed was the last few lines. Leave a Review if you liked it.**


	32. Alternate Ending 4: A New Life

**This is the last of the alternate endings. This one is a bit depressing, but not as bad as when Dina killed herself in the main ending. This one takes place about halfway into the main ending. Joe has talked Dina out of killing herself. That's where this starts, and it's still in Dina's POV.**

Alternate Ending 4: A New Life

Joe was right. I do have friends here. I lost some friends, but there are still people who would miss me if I died. It was the same story for the others, but there was nothing I could do about it.

I released the sword, and it disappeared. "I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't see it that way."

"I know." He said. "I kinda figured that out."

"Why don't we try to revive them, just in hopes that it will work?" I said.

"We can try, but like you said, I dunno if it'll work." He replied.

"It's worth a shot." I said.

"I'll go get some staff members to get them to the fossil center." He left to get them.

He came back with 5 staff members to help out. We took the bodies to the fossil center. We tried to revive them, but none of them were successful.

"I'm sorry, Dina." Joe said. "We tried everythin' we could think of, but it still failed."

I began to cry. "I guess I'll just have to find new friends." I said when I finished crying.

"Seems that way." he replied.

I went home for the night, but I couldn't sleep. I was too upset over the loss of my friends.

I guess I would have to make new friends and start over.

It was the start of a new life for me.

**And that's the end of the short and sad ending. It's basically the "What would happen if the revivals failed" ending. Leave a review and tell me your favorite ending!**


End file.
